Big Time Wedding
by imadisneygirl
Summary: A mashup of Kendall & Jo and Logan & Camille's weddings, Carlos reuniting with his lost love Stephanie King, James flirting with yet more girls and possibly finding the one of his dreams. What can I say, it's gonna be a big night ;D
1. Kendall & Jo: Ceremony

**REVIEW && COMMENT! **

**Revolves mostly around Logan and Camille but it is does have a lot of Kendall and Jo and there will be mention of Carlos and James with their lucky girls ;D**

* * *

The night before a wedding is always exciting, especially when there's a bachelor party to join. James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell had just arrived at their best bud Kendall Knight's house.

Carlos knocked impatiently on the door and a couple seconds after, a small blonde girl opened the door. It was Kendall's fiancée, Jo Taylor. "Oh, well, hello Mrs. Knight," James smirked.

She let them in and rolled her eyes. "Not yet, James," The trio walked into the familiar house and to the living room where Kendall was lounging on the couch.

"Kendall," Carlos said and gave him a high-five. "How you feeling, bro?"

Kendall grinned. "Pretty good," James, Logan and Carlos all took a seat beside him. "So, Jo, honey, are you leaving soon?"

"_So, Jo, honey," _James mimicked and snickered, earning a glare from Kendall and a laugh from Carlos and Logan.

Jo appeared in front of them soon with a mini skirt on and a black leather jacket. "Yup, we girls are having some fun of our own too." Kendall nodded, smiling. She walked over to him, "Well, you boys take care of yourselves and if you need anything just call, okay?" She gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. "Bye boys," She said and walked out of the living room. The front door was heard closing soon after.

"So, what are we doing today for your last night before you get married?" Logan asked him curiously.

Kendall smirked. "I was thinking we could watch a hockey game and then play some two on two, what do you say?"

"Let's do it!" Carlos shouted and then turned the TV to the hockey channel where they boys screamed and fought. In the end, a couple vases ended up broken, James and Carlos were bruised in places you wouldn't dream of and Logan had drunk more Red Bull then an entire mob of people would.

Carlos burped loudly, a can of Dr. Pepper in one hand and a corn dog in the other hand. "I always thought I would at least have a girlfriend by the time one of us got married."

Kendall stared at him. "You did have one but you let her go."

Carlos stuffed the corn dog in his mouth to keep from answering. "Stephanie King. Remember her?" James questioned him but Carlos still didn't answer him. "Or that Sasha girl, you broke up with her because she didn't like corn dogs. Really Carlos?" James shook his head, letting the issue go because his hard-headed friend refused to have a say in this.

"Speak for yourself, I already have a girlfriend," Logan commented, smiling. Thinking about Camille makes him smile just like that. In just a couple months, they will be having another wedding.

James snorted. "You mean fiancée, am I correct?" Logan just gave him a small punch on the arm.

"You see, I'm just waiting for the perfect girl to come along," James stated, taking a quick sip out of his can of Mountain Dew.

"And when will that be? You have perfect girls interested in you all the time!" Kendall was absolutely correct and James knew it. James was always the ladies man of the group, the girls always went for him.

James shrugged. "Yeah but none of them are _the one._" James was serious about _the one. _He wants to find the right girl and be happy just like Logan and Kendall.

"Sorry guys, but we all should be hitting the beds since we have to wake up at five in the morning," Kendall said to all of them before standing up, having popcorn fall all over the ground.

James gave a mini hysterical laugh. "I'm sorry; I thought you just said that we have to wake up at five in the morning." The way that James still had trouble believing the truth was something that never changed from when he was a teenager.

"I don't think he's joking, James," Logan clarified and James groaned. James wasn't a morning person so waking up at five in the morning wasn't really his thing. Yes, they had to do it all the time back when they were teenagers and Gustavo wanted then in the studio early but it took the boys forever to get James up. Water, ice and hockey sticks were usually involved. "I'm off, gotta crash." After all that Red Bull, I'm sure you do.

James and Carlos got up too, groaning in pain because of all of the bruises in the "places." "Yeah, see you later Kendall," James said in a strained voice, pain searing through his body. Carlos gave him a salute sign and he, Logan and James were out the door and into their cars. Kendall grumpily walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, just taking his shirt off, he climbed into bed, a long day in front of him.

Kendall Knight was awoken in the best way possible on your wedding day, a slap in the face by his evil little sister. Katie Knight had been trying to get her brother awake for the past fifteen minutes but with anything she did, he wouldn't budge. After all, being his sister had its privileges. So, she remembered how much he hated being slapped by Logan or any of the boys to be awoken in the morning.

Kendall groaned loudly. "Katie!" He whined, childishly. "I thought that was finished years ago."

"Obviously, it wasn't," She said before pulling off all the covers from on top of him and opening the blinds from the window where the light that was out from the little sun that was still not risen. He grabbed a pillow and smacked it over his face. "You need to get up no because we have a lot of things in front of us. You have to get ready, not have a panic attack when you start getting dressed and we have to make sure all the other guys get there in time and here in time to dress their tuxes." As much as he's been waiting for this day to come, he does not want to get up this early in the morning. "Oh and mom has already started crying about how old you're getting." He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

He pulled the pillow for over his head and stared at her. "Already?" She nodded. "Isn't that supposed to wait till the ceremony?"

"Normally yes, but she pulled out the family pictures and... well you get the point," Oh yes he does. He knows every time his mom pulls out the old albums, she starts crying just remembering about the olden days and how small they were and how they needed her for everything. A couple years ago, Katie and Kendall decided that even by the time they were forty, she would still be crying over the past. He got up and out of bed and stretched, while Katie walked around, arranging all of the guys' outfits. It wasn't weird for her that Kendall walked around shirtless in front of her; he was her brother after all. But after living in a house with only boys and her mom in LA, she sort of got used to it after she's seen Carlos in his boxers, James without a shirt half of the day to show off his "washboard abs." And Logan who seemed to forget his pants a lot when he was nervous about something. "Well, I'm going to call the guys, go shower while you're waiting up for them." She walked out of the room, feeling accomplished. She's not the small little girl she was a couple years ago, she's now very accomplished with her life. She's finishing up University and has a great boyfriend, Dak Zavon. Yup, the guy all the girls are crazy about but what can she say? He's only got eyes for her.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen and took a seat on the counter and took out her cell phone. Since Carlos was first on her contact list, she clicked talk. It rang, and rang... and rang some more until a very groggy guy with a raspy voice picked up. "Uh, hello?" Evidently, Carlos was still half asleep.

She rolled her eyes referring to how lazy he was. "Carlos, its Katie," After he didn't answer a couple seconds later, Katie thought he was asleep and if he had a choice, he would be.

"Oh hey Katie, what's up?" His voice had gone to the usual and he seemed less tired.

"You need to get your rear end over here for the wedding," She told him seriously while walking to the fridge and taking out a soda.

Carlos groaned. "Tell me again why we need to get up so early?"

"Just get over here," She replied. After hearing a faint 'okay' followed by a pout, she hanged up hoping he would be awake enough to find his way over here.

Next was James. She simply pressed talk and waited patiently for him to pick up. "What kind of person is their right mind would call me at this time in the morning!" Here starts his morning drama queen routine. "I'm trying to have my beauty sleep and you just ruined it!" He yelled the last part.

"Well, I'm sorry James but it's my brother's wedding today—YOUR BESTFRIEND—so, if I were you, I would get right over here to support him," A couples seconds went by and he was silent.

He coughed. "Oh, Katie, little sweet Katie, I had no idea it was you."

"Oh so this is how you treat all your morning callers?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Well knock it off!"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied instinctively.

She rolled her eyes, yet again. "Just get over her now."

"I'll be over soon, Katie, see you later." He hanged up; let's just hope he doesn't go back to his "beauty sleep."

And lastly was Logan, the Big Time Brain of the group. The phone hadn't even rung once and she already heard his voice on the line. "Logan?"

"Oh hi, Katie! No need to wake me up, I'm already up; I actually have been since three in the morning. Yeah, after I came back from Kendall's, I didn't really get much sleep. But I'm up and ready for the wedding!" He started rambling. "So, am I supposed to meet there or what because –"

"Logan, shut up, dude!" He went silent. "Last time I checked it wasn't your wedding yet," He chuckled from the other line. "Yes, come over to Kendall's. The other guys should be on their way too."

Logan laughed, leaving Katie confused. "I'm already at the door." The line went dead and Katie stared at her phone. _What is wrong with this kid? _She thought to herself. She walked to the front door and opened it, and sure enough he was there but one thing was wrong.

He forgot his pants.

He walked right past her and into the kitchen, helping himself to a can of Red Bull. She followed him silently, still shocked that after all these years, he still hadn't lost the habit of forgetting his pants when he was nervous. Why was he even nervous? It's not his wedding! "Uh, Logan?" He looked down at her. "Are you forgetting something?"

"No, not that I remember," Completely forgetting his pants, he went off to check a text that he had received. Another knock on the door came and she walked over and opened it. At least, Carlos and James had all the clothes on properly. They walked right in to the kitchen too, Carlos ruffling her hair and James sending her one of his million dollar smiles.

"So, how's everyone this morning," James started to ask and then he saw Logan. "And what happened to your pants?"

Logan looked down and back up again, his face filled with horror. "Logan! You still haven't got rid of that habit?" Carlos complained at him.

"I was nervous!" He shouted defending himself and trying to cover himself up. At that moment, Kendall came down the stairs and said good morning to all his friends and then noticed Logan's loss of clothes. He left it with no comment.

Katie went straight to work. "Okay boys, get upstairs. Your tuxes are in Kendall's closet. Get dressed then get down here." They all nodded and headed upstairs while Katie waited downstairs.

Several minutes later, there was a rumbling by the stairs. Carlos had casually fell down the stairs. "Really Carlos?" Katie asked him, obviously annoyed. "Can you not go one day without hitting something, falling or injuring yourself?"

"Yes," He paused. "But I wouldn't know because that's never happened before." Katie rolled her eyes. "I need you to fix my tie."

She took one look at his tie and saw that it was in a huge knot. "What did you do to this?" She asked as she was struggling to undo the knot.

"James thought he knew how to do it," Katie started putting the tie upright. "Obviously, he didn't."

All the rest of the guys came down, dressed and ready. "What car are we taking?"

"Mine!" James and Logan shouted at the same time. They glared each other down before getting into a cat fight.

Katie took them apart. _It's unbelievable how much work they are. _"Guys! It's okay, we'll take my car."

"Is it just me or am I the only one sane here?" Kendall asked after seeing all of his friends fight over shot gun.

Katie shook her head sadly. "I think you are." Logan crammed into the passenger seat, leaving James and Carlos glaring at him but getting into the back seat with scowls on their faces. Kendall climbed in the other side beside Carlos.

"So where are we going now?" Logan asked her, turning on the radio.

"We're going to the plaza then you guys are going to the ceremony and get in your places and I'm going to meet with Camille and Jo," She replied, earning a smile from Logan as she said Camille's name. "Oh come on lover boy, it's not your wedding yet."

James and Carlos snickered from behind. "You're just jealous because I'm actually going to get married unlike you two!"

"Here we go again," Kendall murmured to himself.

Carlos smacked Logan upside the head. "I will very well get married."

"Yeah, in the next decade," Logan shot back, knowing perfectly well that Carlos has no idea what decade means.

Carlos smacked him again. "I'm no math expert but I know decade means in a couple months," Logan rolled his eyes.

"No dude, it means like a million years," James corrected him.

Carlos gasped. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" He and Logan started hitting each other, Logan from the front seat and Carlos from the back.

"GUYS!" Kendall shouted at them. "Unless you guys want to miss both of your weddings by being dead, I would suggest you keep your hands to yourself!"

A couple seconds later Carlos whispered to James, "What does he mean by that?"

"It means you're going to die in a car crash and then you won't be alive for your wedding in a million years," Carlos glared at him.

"Oh so you think that too!"

James laughed. "It's more like we know—" He was interrupted by Carlos slapping him across the face. "Did you just slap me!"

"Considering his palm smacked against your face, I would've said yup," Kendall retorted, laughing. James gave him a 'duh' look. "Just saying," He murmured.

In a couple seconds, another slap was heard and Carlos's head was turned. "Oh, thank the lord we're finally here." Katie breathed as she cut the ignition and the guys all rushed out of the car. Single file, they all walked into the plaza and Kendall did his thing at the information desk. "Okay guys, get up to your rooms, I'll go meet the girls." She turned around and headed for the stairs, the elevator had a huge line up. As soon as she got to the door, we walked right in and for sure there were the two girls.

Katie smiled. "Hey girls, well the guys are all set and they're off to their room."

"We're almost done here too," Camille said, really focusing on finishing curling Jo's hair. "There you are!" Jo's hair was curled and let down, with a beautiful flower in the front, holding up her bangs. Her golden hair glittered against the light with the sparkles shining. And her dress was snow white, strapless and long all the way down to the ground. She had light make-up on, eye shadow, cover up, some blush and clear lip gloss. In other words, she looked completely gorgeous.

Jo let out a loud yelp. "Yay, I'm so excited!"

"At least there's one of you, Kendall's freaking out," Katie rolled her eyes as Jo laughed.

Camille looked at Jo and never felt as proud of her best friend as she did now. "Jo, you sincerely look amazing, but I'm going to go check on Logan, okay?"

"Go ahead," Jo said, ignoring the other comment. She didn't like it when it was all about her and that was one of the reasons why today wasn't her favourite day. But then she remembered what was really happening on this day and made an exception.

Camille said bye to Katie and left the suite quickly, walking down the halls and some stairs to the boys' room. She knocked softly on the door; it was only a matter of seconds before Carlos's peppy face appeared. "Oh look, it's our actress extraordinaire, Miss. Camille."

She walked past him with a smile on her face. "Don't flatter yourself, Carlos." The guys never really changed from when they were younger so it was no surprise to Camille when she found them all lounging down on something. James was lying across the big couch. Kendall was sitting in the one seated couch, moving every five seconds with a sick look on his face. Logan was sitting on a stool, in front of the little island in the kitchen connected to the living room. And Carlos jumped on James on the couch and with that, another argument started.

Logan jumped off the stool and walked over to Camille. "Don't worry about them, they've been doing this all morning, and as for Kendall, he's scared out of his mind," He finalized with a smile that ended up on Camille's lips for a quick second. "Good morning sweetie, and may I say, don't you look gorgeous today," He smiled sweetly. And by fact, Camille did look amazing. She was wearing the dress, Katie, Jo and her picked out for the brides mates. It was a deep purple, strapless dress that went just above her knees. It hugged her curves and made her look very beautiful.

"Well then wait till you see Jo," She laughed. At the sound of her name, Kendall gave a loud screech, causing both Camille and Logan to flinch and James and Carlos to stop their 'playful bonding'. "Kendall, are you okay?"

Kendall stood up and started pacing in front of them all. "No, I'm not okay, do I look okay? Because I don't feel okay. I'M FREAKING OUT!" And he was indeed freaking out.

"Dude, there's no reason to freak out. She loves you, man, that's all you need to know," James said encouragingly, as he tried to remove Carlos from him.

Camille smiled at him. "James's is right," James smiled proudly as Camille rolled her eyes and continued. "Jo loves you, and she's in her room thinking about how magical this day is going to be and she's not having a heart attack like you because she believes in you and she's believes in herself and she believes that this marriage is going to last forever," Logan intertwined his fingers with hers as he smiled at her. "She's not going to let you down so you best not let her down either."

Carlos laughed for some odd reason. "Yeah, don't disappoint Camille. I'm sure you remember her first encounter with us when we first moved to the Palm Woods."

The memory all popped into their heads and it shows the guys all lying down on the chairs by the pool and Camille storming up to them. First thing she did was slap Kendall straight across the face. "How dare you!" She screamed at him. "What we had was real! But you threw it all away for Trish! Trish! My sworn enemy! I never want to see you again! NEVER!"

"Although luckily, I've never been slapped by Camille," Carlos bragged, knowing very well, all three of the guys have been.

Camille gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, I'm sure we can change that right up," His head nodded no feverishly, making Kendall finally laugh.

"Trust me, you don't want to get slapped by Camille, she slaps hard," James told Carlos, feeling his cheek and remembering all the stings he has received. "Hey, where's Dak? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here a while ago?"

"He called and said he'd meet you all downstairs," She checked the clock and that mention. "And speaking of, we should get downstairs, it's almost time."

At that, all the color drained for Kendall's face. "Come on man," Carlos said as he and James dragged Kendall out the open door.

Squeezing Camille's hand slightly, they walked out together, following the struggling two and awestricken groom.

When they reached their chapel, Katie was already down there with Dak but Jo was no here to be seen.

"Yo, what's up man?" Carlos said to Dak as he pulled him away from Katie and gave him a man hug. James gave him one too, but Kendall stayed in place, still scared.

Camille detached herself from Logan and put a hand on Kendall's shoulder, making him jump. "Kendall, it's time for you to go in," She said softly. "You can do this, I—we believe in you," She corrected herself.

"Okay," He breathed deeply. "I can do this," He said quietly to him, trying to bring up his confidence. This is a bit different for him, he's always been the one of the group with a lot of confidence and he always believed in himself to no matter what. He turned to Camille. "Thanks Camille," He gave her a tight hug.

She grinned at him. "No problem, now go!" She gave him a light push and watched him go in. She was proud of him; he's come a long way since the teen pop sensation.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Logan whispered to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She gave a little chuckle in response. "You wish I was lying, don't you?"

"Take it as you wish, Logie," She replied, his nickname rolling off her tongue. Even though he hated when people called him that, he'd become used to it when Camille and his best friends used it.

They were cut off by James statement. "Well, well, well, look who decided to show up," Jo had walked down to the outside of the chapel when Katie informed her that it was all clear.

"It's my wedding day you dummy, of course I'd show up," She said to him as if it was the most obvious thing in world. Even James being as gorgeous as he is, he sometimes lacks in the use of brain.

Carlos waved a hand dismissing James's dumbness. "Well I think you look stunning, I'm very happy for you two," He walked forward and gave her a nice hug. She needed all the encouragement she could get before she had a heart attack.

"Carlos is absolutely right, you look amazing," Logan gave her a hug too, and then stepped back to Camille.

James walked forward to Jo with a grin on his face. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you look even more beautiful than me," He huffed in fake annoyance but gave her a hug none the less.

"Thanks, I guess," She said when they pulled away. "I guess that means a lot coming from you."

"It does," Carlos pitched in, playing around with his tie and transforming it into different shapes and animals. Camille was distracted by tousling with Logan's hair but then she saw a white screen flash from Carlos's pocket. She knew that meant his blackberry was going off. She had specifically told him before they left their room to not bring his phone and what did he do? He brought his phone.

Camille walked up to Carlos and she grabbed his tie out of his hands and glared at him as she pulled on it. "Carlos Garcia, did you bring your blackberry down with you?" A light 'oooooh' was heard from James.

He nervously attempted not to look at her but it was sort of hard when she was inches from his face, holding him tight by his tie. "N-no," He replied, shakily.

"Let me see your pocket," She said darkly, but he suddenly twisted out of her grasp, being way stronger and jumped back a couple feet. "Carlos, let me see your pocket!"

"No!" He shouted and ran from her as she chased him. "I don't have my phone, I swear!" He stopped suddenly, and she smacked right into him. He turned around and said calmly, looking her straight in the eye, "Camille, I do not have my phone in my pocket."

She took that moment to jab her hand in his pocket and snatch out his phone. Then she was the one who started running. "You liar!"

"Camille, give me back my phone!" He screamed at her, while loosely trying to snatch it back from her grasp.

When she stopped running and she was dodging him each time he dove for the phone, she said, "I'm going to slap you if you don't stop!" He didn't listen to her so she got what he deserved, her palm smacked against his cheek.

"CAMILLE!" He screamed loudly as he clutched his cheek.

"I warned you!" She screamed back. "I told you not to bring it; this is a wedding for crying out loud!"

Jo walked up in between them to avoid further damage. "Guys, stop, it's okay," She said, Camille and Carlos were intensely staring at each other. "Carlos, just keep your phone in your pocket and don't take it out, and Camille, just relax."

Camille handed him his phone back and smiled. "Sorry for slapping you."

Crimson red crept onto her cheeks but Carlos just laughed it off. "It's all good; at least I know what they all went through."

"Awkward," James said in a sing-song voice.

Logan rolled his eyes at James's immaturity and looked toward the girls. "I think it's time we get this thing going."

Jo broke into a huge white smile. "It's all I'd ever ask for." Another interruption postponed them from continuing. Gustavo and Kelly came smashing through the door, Gustavo's loud steps heard from across the hotel and Kelly's screeching voice heard from yelling at Gustavo.

"We're here! I'm sorry we're late," She said as she regained her breath from the yelling and running. "Gustavo was being stubborn and wouldn't put on his tuxedo."

James smirked. "Wow, Gustavo, never thought I'd see the day where you wore a tuxedo."

"And you wouldn't," He glared at Kelly. "If it wasn't for her, she threatened me."

They all looked at Kelly. "Did you want him here for the wedding or not?" She asked, defending her actions.

"Well, you two go inside because we're about to start," Logan informed them and they went through the doors. He then looked at Jo. "You ready?"

She grinned nervously. "As I'll ever be."

Carlos finally noticed that if Camille and Logan were going down the aisle together, who were him and James going with? "Wait, who are me James going down the aisle with?"

Jo gave Camille an incredulous look. "You didn't tell them?" Camille attempted to answer but Jo cut her off. "I thought you said they were okay with it?"

"I knew they weren't going agree so I was saving it for last minute so they had no choice," She replied, looking at James and Carlos.

James and Carlos had no idea what was going on until James got the hint. "Oh no, no, no! I'm not going down the aisle with Carlos!"

Carlos's eyes widened. "Uh-uh, not going to happen!"

"Guys, think about this," Logan tried to reason out but they refused to listen. "Do this for Kendall, you know he'd take any risk for you guys and you can't even walk down an isle for his wedding?"

Camille collaborated too. "Yeah, all you do is link arms and walk a couple feet together and I don't really see how that's so hard considering you guys are best friends and you've probably done worse things together."

"Fine, I'll do it," Carlos said, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

"Me too," James agreed grudgingly.

Camille smiled gladly. "Good, now, Logan and I will go first, then Carlos and James since all three of you are the best men, and finally Katie and Dak will go, okay?"

"And then me," Jo said in a duh voice, thinking that Camille forgot her.

She just stared back at her. "Yes, Jo, because I really forgot about the bride," She added a simple roll of the eyes.

Jo put her hands up in mock defence. "Just checking."

"Looks like we're all set," Logan proclaimed, unable to hide the smile that kept popping up on his face. This was just a good day for him, not only him but everyone else too. "Show time, everyone."

After those three simple words, everyone got into positions. Logan and Camille stood behind the big white, glittery doors and James and Carlos stood behind them, centimetres away. Camille turned around and gave them annoyed looks. "You guys are going to have to link arms, you know?"

James gave an irritated huff. "Oh suck it up, you'll have plenty of girls to get close to at the reception," Carlos snapped at him. Against their will, they linked arms, but refused to look at each other. Logan just thought it was funny because even after all these years, James was still a bit taller than Carlos.

"Shall we, m'lady?" Logan said to Camille, offering his arm to be linked with hers. She smiled at him and linked her arm with his. As the doors began to open, Logan and Camille proceeded down the aisle. They saw some familiar faces, like everyone's parents, and Mrs. Knight, who they couldn't possible miss since she was sobbing louder than the music. Kendall gave Camille a genuine smile, knowing that if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have had the courage to walk through the chapel's doors. They walked down freely and they heard a couple chuckles when James and Carlos walked down too. Camille and Logan parted when they reached the altar, Logan went to Kendall's side being one of the best men and Camille went to the other side, where the maid of honour stands. James and Carlos stood by Logan and Dak and Katie took a stand in the front pew. Everyone 'oooed' and 'aaahhed' as Jo walked down. And Kendall was speechless, well, it's not like he could speak anyways. Jo walked up to Camille and gave her the bouquet of flowers with a smile, and then she turned and walked down beside Kendall. Camille looked over at Logan and he winked. It was obviously a silent joke about the bouquet in her hands and with their very own wedding coming up.

The preacher started doing his thing while everyone else watched. About ten minutes into the ceremony, Carlos started to impatiently bounce around in his spot. James pinched his arm to stop, but all he got was a huge yelp of pain. Everyone turned to look at him. "Oh sorry, continue," He weakly smiled at everyone and at Kendall who was glaring holes into his face. It only took a couple more minutes for Carlos's hand to be wandering down to his pocket, itching for his blackberry. Of course Camille wouldn't miss it for the world; he looked up to find Camille glaring at him. She was glaring so darkly that he was contemplating whether to run for his life or stay put. He sighed in response and moved his hand from his pocket.

"Oh get a move on it," Carlos finally snapped after a couple more minutes.

The preacher looked at him and actually gave him a dirty look. "Do you, Kendall Knight take Jo Taylor as your wife?"

Kendall smiled even though he was completely irritated with Carlos. "I do." The words flew out of his mouth like destiny.

"Do you, Jo Taylor take Kendall Knight to be your husband?"

Jo smiled beautifully too. "I do."

James started clapping instantly and when he noticed no one else was clapping, he realized he'd missed something. "You may now kiss the bride." Kendall did what he was told at ease, while everyone around him clapped. Logan, Camille, James, Carlos, Katie and Dak all walked out behind them, laughing and clapping.

"I'm so happy for you!" Katie yelled to her brother as she jumped on him, enveloping him in a huge hug.

He hugged her back tightly. "Thanks," He was taken away by his boys tackling him and smacking him everywhere. "Okay guys, I think we're good," He finally got them to stop.

Jo was greeted by one of Camille's famous ear shattering scream. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MARRIED!" She screamed at her.

"I KNOW!" Jo shouted back, they hugged and jumped at the same time. A girl thing to show, this is way beyond happiness.

Jo was caught in between bear hugs from James, Carlos and Logan. "AND SHE FINALLY BECOMES MRS. KNIGHT!" Carlos yelled in a victorious voice.

"But she can't beat that Mrs. Knight," Logan stated as he pointed to Kendall and Katie's mom who was tear stained from head to toe. "RECEPTION TIME!" He was responded by a whole lot of cheers and screams while everyone hurried to their cars. Jo and Kendall took the limo for themselves. Mrs. Knight was tagging along with Katie and Dak in Dak's car and Camille, Logan, Carlos and James were going together in Katie's car. Logan drove, Camille took the passenger seat and James and Carlos sat in the back.

* * *

_Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes :/ _

_Review and comment please, i gotta know what you guys think!  
This is my second offical Big Time Rush story and I hope to continue because those guys are my life! ;D_


	2. Kendall & Jo: Reception

HEEY, ENJOY!

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" James said as he and Carlos talked about everything that was going to happen at the reception.

Since Camille knew James and Carlos were too engaged in their own conversation to hear, she quietly whispered to Logan. "Hey Logie, remember Carlos's old girlfriend, Stephanie King?" Logan nodded, knowing where this was going. "She's going to be there, and specifically looking for Carlos."

Logan smiled. "I'm sort of happy for him but who knows what he's going to do this time."

"I just want him to be happy, that's all," She said sincerely. "And with her, he seemed like he knew for sure that she was the one for him."

Logan stopped at a red light. "And maybe she is; he just wasn't sure so he let her go."

"Well, you know what they say," Camille started. "If you really love someone, set them free, and if they really love you back, they'll be back."

Logan smiled at her. "Guess we know where this is going then, don't we?"

"Guess so," She grinned. "How far is the reception from here?" She asked him, resting her head of the seat. She hadn't got much sleep; she was too worried about the next day. Sure, she wasn't the bride, but she was the maid of honour and that's pretty important too.

Logan quickly glanced at her. "About half an hour," He replied. "Why?"

"Is that enough time for me to take a quick nap?" A smiled played on her lips as Logan laughed at her.

"Yup, go ahead, I'll wake you up when we're there."

She smiled even wider. "Thanks Logie!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to the other side and closing her eyes.

"Hey Carlos," Logan hollered to him from the front seat. "You going to find yourself a girlfriend tonight?"

Carlos laughed at him. "Yeah, maybe, let's see," Logan couldn't help but smile. Carlos had no idea what was about to come for him.

Half an hour later, they were pulling in the parking lot of the beautiful reception they had helped Kendall and Jo pick. Logan cut the engine before turning to Camille. "Hey Camille, nap time's over, time to get that gorgeous smile back on," Even when she was half asleep, he could make her smile.

"Oh Logan," She murmured as she opened the car door. Logan exited his door and went around to meet a drowsy Camille.

Logan gave her a hand as he helped her up, her eyes only half open. "Come on, time to wake up."

"I am awake," She said stubbornly.

He laughed. "I mean fully awake."

"Fine," She rubbed at her eyes, being careful not to ruin her make-up. "How do I look?" She turned to him before back-tracking. "Don't answer that."

He laughed. "Well then, without my lovely comments for my lovely lady, shall we go?" She rolled her eyes but intertwined her fingers with his anyways. "Do you not enjoy my comments?"

"I do, trust me," She said. "But sometime you exaggerate."

Logan stared at her. "You think I exaggerate?" She nodded. "Just so you know, whatever I say, is a hundred percent true, no exaggerations."

"Okay then," She smiled. "Where'd Carlos and James go?"

Logan looked behind them. "They took off as soon as we reached the parking lot." He left out the part where Carlos pushed James out of the car and he was a couple inches away from being run over.

Camille laughed. "That's so them," She said. They walked through the doors and they saw most of the familiar faces again and they saw James, Carlos, Kendall and Jo at one long table at the head of the big room. In front of it, was a big stage where the band was playing and where the speeches were going to happen.

Logan and Camille walked down to them and Jo smiled at the couple. "Okay, Camille is sitting beside me as the maid of honour and Logan can either sit with Carlos and James beside Kendall or with Camille," She looked at him for an answer.

"Camille," He replied with no hesitation. He didn't miss the smile that crossed Camille's face. It only made one appear on his as well.

"Okay then, Katie and Dak said they'd sit with mom and some relatives so she wouldn't feel so alone and start crying again," Kendall added, looking over at his mom who was talking to his aunt about how much they've grown since the last time she saw them. "Yeah, I think we're all safer that way," He rolled his eyes.

"Camille!" Camille turned around at the mention of her name and instantly smiled.

There stood Stephanie King, Carlos's ex girlfriend from a couple years ago. A while ago, when she lived at the Palm Woods, her, Camille and Jo were really good friends. Then she moved back and they kept in touch but that touch was lost when their careers started taking place. "Stephanie!" She screamed back as she ran to the beautiful girl. They embraced tightly and laughed as they pulled away. "I've miss you so much!"

"Me too!" She said, and looked across her shoulder to Jo. "Hey Jo!"

Jo turned from Kendall to her and her eyes popped out of their sockets. "Stephanie!" She tried to run with her long dress but that didn't work out so she just settled for speed walking. Jo hugged her tight. "Steph, you look great!"

"Me?" She questioned excitedly. "Look at you!"

Kendall walked over with a grin. "Sorry to interrupt your girl talk," Jo and Camille rolled their eyes at him. "But I'd like a hello hug too," Stephanie smiled at him and hugged him. After they pulled away he asked, "Guess you're looking for Carlos, huh?"

She tried to hide the blush that crept up onto her face. "Yeah, I was, but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh please," Kendall blabbed. "If you're still the brave girl, who used to fake ghosts I know, then you'd march right up to him and talk to him."

She laughed; he still had the old image of her. "Okay, I'll try," He gave her a pat on the back and she walked forward a bit. She saw Carlos in a conversation with James and Logan and she had to admit that he looked immensely cute in his outfit. He had matured a lot… in appearance wise, because his personality hadn't changed one bit. She marched up them with a grin on her face; she wasn't going to let this hold her back. Logan smiled widely when he saw her, James squealed like a girl and Carlos's expression went blank. "Hi," She said softly.

"Camille told me you were coming," Logan said as he gave her a warm hug.

James hugged her too. "It's so nice to see you again," He looked in Carlos's direction, and gave him a pointed look. He knew that if Carlos didn't hug Stephanie too, she's think all hope in them was gone but James knew perfectly well that Carlos wasn't fully over her. Not after their conversation of the day before with the guys.

"Um, hi Stephanie," He said and gave her a hug. It seemed awkward and distant but it was a good start from where they were at.

She turned to Logan. "Congratulations! I always knew you and Camille were meant to be!"

He smiled shyly. "Thanks," He fought the urge to add: _just like you and Carlos._

"Yeah, it'd be real dumb if they didn't end up together too," James added, feeling the need to involve himself in the conversation.

She smirked at him. "And look who's talking," He raised his eyebrows. "I don't see you here with a girlfriend of any sort."

He winked playfully. "No, I'm waiting for _the _girl," She nodded, understandingly. "But I don't see a certain guy lingering here with you, now do I?"

She gave him a smug smiled. "And you won't find one either," She replied. "Still haven't found him yet." Even she picked up that both Logan and James were thinking about Carlos just by their looks.

They were interrupted by the dinging of a bell signalling them to sit down in their places for something important was about to happen and everyone took their seats, including a very stunned Carlos. Logan shot Camille a pointed look, saying in silent words, that something was bound to happen. "Speech time!" Jo's voice rang out.

Carlos forgot all about his encounter and went back to the same old childish Carlos. "Oh, I want to go first!"

"Go ahead," Kendall said, with a smile. "Make it count though."

Carlos laughed as he ran up on stage. "Yeah, I know, gotta go big time," He winked and only the people at the big long table could hear. He picked up the microphone. "Hey everyone, I'm one of the best men for Kendall and Jo's wedding and I'm one of Kendall's best friends," He started. "Only a couple years ago, the four of us were living out our dream in LA, being a band with your best friends is one of the best things you could have. Especially for me because the band wouldn't be Big Time Rush without me, I made it all happen," Logan, James and Kendall started yelling and complaining at him. "What? It's true." The boys rolled their eyes. "I still remember that sunny day when Jo Taylor walked through the Palm Woods doors and all four of us saw her like an angel." The boys shared a laugh. "We all tried to get her attention, all of us but James of course. He got an allergic reaction because of his man spray. I tried to get her attention by acting like a bad boy, even though it turns out she hates bad boys, so I took Logan's façade and pretended to be British." Logan remembered that the only reason Jo wasn't really interested in him was because he sort of got attacked by Camille and her kisses right in front of her. "No one really noticed till the end, that Kendall and Jo were meant to be and yet here they are now," He looked at them. "And last thing is that, remember that when you guys have your first kid, I can either be the god father or you can name it after me," He gave them a sweet smile and then ran off stage taking his seat in between James and Kendall.

Kendall stared at him with an amused look. "You can never get enough of yourself, can you?"

"What are you talking about?" Carlos questioned him. "I was talking about your first kid, not me." Kendall rolled his eyes, wondering how Carlos ever got past high school.

James went up on stage, wanting to be next. "Kendall has been my best friend forever and it's only fair that I'm here today on his special day. I just wanted you all to know that Jo is so lucky to have a guy like Kendall in her life because Kendall is a trustworthy, kind, loving guy and he's all someone could ever want," James was getting deep and it wasn't a surprise to everyone when his voice cracked and it looked like he was about to cry out of happiness. "No, I am not crying, James Diamond does not cry!" He was in denial because there sure were tears running down his face. Carlos escorted him back to his seat, before he had an emotional breakdown.

Jo attempted to smile. "Well that was awkward, but thank-you James, I know, I'm very lucky," She smiled at Kendall.

"Guess I'm up," Logan said as he took the microphone and walked up to the stage. "I'm normally the brain of our group and I'm smart enough to know that today is one of the happiest days of Jo and Kendall's entire lives." Both Jo and Kendall smiled at him. "Even though I'm usually the genius, Kendall has really helped us get out of some sticky situations, where usually Carlos has caused them," Carlos laughed, knowing he had no reason to object. "But I really have to hand it to him, because of Kendall, some very great things are in my life today," He smiled at Camille who blushed, looking down. "I guess I knew from the very beginning that Jo and Kendall were always meant to be, I don't really know what got through my head to try and impress her, she's a great girl but it was always Kendall she needed in the first place." Jo grinned slightly. "To this day, I'm happy to have a friend like Kendall, someone that'll always be there for you and is the wise one even when the rest of us are a little bit out of line," His eyes averted to James and Carlos. "I always knew this day would come, and now I'm happy to say, I am so proud if you guys, I wish you all the best." He smiled and walked of stage.

"Finally, a good speech," Kendall whispered, so James and Carlos wouldn't take offence.

Camille smirked. "But there's still mine to go," She got up and walked up to the stage, looking at everyone in crowd before she spoke. "First of all, I'd like to thank my best friend Jo for picking me as her maid of honour. And secondly, I know you all know how much of a great person Jo is, she always is willing to help others and always tries her best, she's the closest you can get to perfect," Jo blushed but Kendall knew he had said that line way too many times. "I have to say, she was really lucky to have all four boys after her and it was fate when she actually found the one out of all of them. Jo is like the sister I never had, just like Kendall is the brother I've never had. He has all the qualities a brother should have. He's protective, kind, understanding," Kendall looked over at Katie to find her grinning at him. "And Jo, she's just the coolest sister because she's always willing to have fun and she never says no." Jo laughed, it was an inside joke they had. "We've always had our moments as best friends just like I've had my moments with the guys and I know Kendall is a great guy to begin with and Kendall and Jo together make the world a better place, I love you guys and I hope your life from this point on is amazing, just like you," Her eyes were a little watery but she held them back because this was a day for happiness.

"Awwwh!" Jo said as Camille came down. She gave her a hug. "That was so sweet! Sorry Logan, but I think you have some competition," She smirked.

He looked at Camille. "Oh, I think I can take her."

"Don't be so sure, Mitchell," She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "So we're on last name bases now?"

"Maybe," She replied, her eyes pouring into his.

It was Logan's turn to smirk this time. "Just wait a couple months, then our last name won't be different."

"Oh, well I could always call it off," She played with him.

Logan's smirk faded but a grin took its place. "I'd really like to see that, you can't resist me," He answered, a little cocky for Camille's ears.

"Again I say, don't be so sure," She grabbed his hand and played around with his fingers. "Not like I would anyways, but it's not because I can't resist you."

Logan's tone turned sweeter. "It's because you love me, just like I love you," He grabbed her other hand and squeezed it.

"Yup," She smiled and then turned to look behind her. "So how did Stephanie and Carlos's encounter go earlier?"

"Okay," He replied. "It was sort of awkward, like there was still some tension from a couple years ago."

Camille sighed. "Probably because there is," Logan knew all she wanted was the best for both of them but she knew what Carlos was like and she knew he would probably not make much of an effort.

"Oh well," She looked at him expectantly. "Today isn't a day for sadness."

She was about to answer when Carlos came running up to them, out of breath. "Dude, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

He caught his breath before he answered. "So I sort of caused some really buff dude to try and attack James and now he's out there running for his life and I have no idea what do," He winced at both their hard looks.

"Carlos, do you not know any other way to entertain yourself other then getting other people into trouble?" Camille asked him annoyed.

"I'm sorry!" He said, in exasperation. "I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened and plus, I'm sort of trying to avoid Stephanie."

This got Camille going. "Why?" She shouted at him, attracting looks from around them, including two very curious Kendall's and Jo's. "She came all the way here for the wedding and to see you! She still thinks that there's some hope between you guys and there is! We all know you still like her so why are you doing this? She doesn't deserve this Carlos; you're only making her suffer and yourself too."

"I'm sorry Camille, I'm sorry that I'm not smooth like the other guys or that I'm not that cool around girls." He replied, a little dryly. "Yes, I like her, but what am I supposed to do or say? I haven't talked to her in years; I don't know what went on!"

Camille stared at him, long and hard. "It doesn't matter what went on, she likes you, that's all that matters!" He looked in her direction and saw her laughing with some friends. "Logan and Kendall will handle James's situation and you go straighten things up with her, please."

"Okay," He breathed naturally and calmly even though his stomach was bubbling up inside with butterflies. "Gotta go," He said to the couple and started walking in Stephanie's direction. He stopped mid-way and glanced back at Camille and Logan. Camille was flailing her arms in order for him to go and Logan was giving him a sympathetic look. In words that meant to do whatever Camille was telling him to do, he didn't want to get on Camille's bad side. He turned back around and approached Stephanie from behind, tapping her shoulder lightly when he got there.

She turned around and wore a surprised expression. "Oh hey Carlos, what's up?"

He looked around and saw Logan and Camille looking at them intently and Jo and Kendall spying on them hiding behind a menu sheet. "I was wondering if we could talk, you know, somewhere a bit more private."

She nodded and followed him outside, to a quiet spot near a beautiful flower garden, with a big old tree that stood behind them. Thankfully none of them saw the other two couples jump up from their seats to go and spy on them. "So, what's going on?"

"I never got over you," He blurted out, only seconds after she finished her question. "I was stupid, and to this day, I still don't understand why I broke up with you. And then when you left, I knew that there was no chance of ever getting you back."

Stephanie stared at him but started to smile. "I never got over you either." This made Carlos smile and the nerves that were holding him back faded away. "I only left because I couldn't handle seeing you every day and knowing what could've been."

"Well, now you'll finally know," She started to question but was cut off when Carlos finally did what he should've a long time ago. His lips crashed against hers as he leaned her against the tree, his hand hovering over her, touching the tree, like they do in the movies.

"Finally!" Kendall praised, high fiving Logan.

"It's about time!" Jo screamed, smiling like crazy.

"That took a long time, but it was worth it," Logan smiled.

"That was so cute!" Camille squealed and jumped on Logan. "Did you see that? That was the cutest thing I've ever witnessed!"

Logan scoffed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Really, are you sure you haven't seen cuter?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure, but oh my, that was so sweet! I never knew Carlos was that kind of guy!"

"Yeah, real adorable," He said in an annoyed tone.

Camille finally took notice in his expression and his voice. "Oh, is someone jealous?"

Logan looked at her with a scoff. "Jealous? Me? Psh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey Logan, just saying but when you lie, you always say 'psh'," She pointed out. He kept silent, with one arm around Camille and the other tapping impatiently on his leg; he kept his eyes firm on his shoes. One thing she loved about Logan was that no matter what occasion it was, he always wore vans. "Aw, I'm sorry Logie, I didn't mean to upset you, I just think it's really cute when you get jealous." He loosened up a bit but still didn't smile, or look up from his vans. She gave him a quick peck, and the corners of his lips turned up a bit.

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her towards him. "Sorry, I just thought that I was the cutest thing you've ever seen."

"Sorry, I thought there was a difference between thing and person," She smirked at him, knowing for once she just proved the brain wrong.

"Normally I'd be annoyed with that," He point out. "But since I'm the smart one, that's not going to bring me down, especially on this day." He removed his arms from around her and grabbed her hand, starting to walk back into the salon.

She checked her watch and smiled. "It's almost time," He looked at her funny.

"Time for what?" He questioned. Something the Brain didn't even know was that he being tricked by Camille. The band had stopped a couple years ago but the guys remained closer than ever with their other careers, so Katie, Jo and Camille had planned for them to perform again. "Catching the bouquet?"

She laughed, clearly enjoying this. "Nope," She replied. "But Big Time Rush is coming back for a brief visit; they're even going to perform a song for the special couple." She watched carefully for his reaction. By this time, Katie must be telling Carlos and James, just as Jo was breaking the news to Kendall.

His eyes popped out wide and his head shook automatically. "No, Camille, the band has been over for years, we're not bringing it back." She tried to interject but he kept talking. "It's only going to bring back memories about how much fun we had in those years."

"Exactly!" She said quickly before he continued. "It'll give you the chance to remember where this all started, if it wasn't for Big Time Rush, Jo and Kendall wouldn't be getting married today, you all were the cause of this day, so it's only natural that they at least perform one song."

"Did you even think about consulting with us about this?" He asked, not exactly sure of what he wanted. Sure he wanted to perform with the guys again, they had so much fun! But then again he didn't, that part of his life was over and they all knew he missed it so bringing it back for a couples minutes and then letting it go again? Is that really what he wanted?

She looked away, a guilty spark in her eyes. "No, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I just… thought it would be nice."

He couldn't stand seeing her feel bad for no reason. She was only trying to do what he thought was best and what she thought he wanted. So he simply kissed her, making her forget everything she was thinking about. He sort of had that affect on her. "Not that I didn't enjoy that or anything," She started her question with a smile. "But what exactly was that for?"

"Well, I didn't want you feeling guilty for no reason, you're right; this is exactly what I want. I just don't want to get the old feeling bad and then give it away just as fast," She nodded understandingly. "And as for the kiss, I just love doing that." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Their cute moment was interrupted by Jo hurrying out the reception. "Guys, come on, it's time to throw the bouquet!" She didn't even wait for the reply before running off to go fetch Stephanie.

"Let's go," Camille said, while Logan carefully put his arm around her shoulders and they walked closely together into the reception. They weren't surprised when the first thing they saw was James madly flirting with some random girl from Jo's side of the family. "Oh James, how's the lip fungus thing you had going on?" Camille asked loudly on purpose for the girl to hear. Logan smiled silently while James's face turned to horror stricken. The girl gave him a dirty look and walked away, practically ran away.

"So, uh, I'll call you?" James called after her hopelessly, making it sound more like a question than a statement. He turned to her. "Camille!" He whined, walking on her other side back to their table. "I was just about to get a date!" He was taken off balance when Jo rapidly pushed past him, anxious to throw the bouquet. "Hey, hey, calm yourself!" She turned and glared at him. "Thank God, I'm not catching the bouquet." He muttered quietly.

"I am, so see you later," Camille said, as Logan let go of her and she walked over to the mob of girls that crowded together amongst these past couple minutes.

Jo put herself up on stage, so there was an equal chance for any of the girls to grab the bouquet. She silently counted to three before the flowers flew up over her head and towards all the screaming girls. She turned around in time to see it land perfectly in Stephanie's arms.

Kendall nudged Carlos, shoulder to shoulder. "Looks like you should be getting a move on it," The rest of the guys laughed.

"Yup, she looks pretty psyched," Logan said, as he watched Camille and Jo run over to Stephanie with smiles on their face.

James hands flew up in annoyance. "Oh great, not only am I the only one without a girlfriend but I'm going to be the only one who's not married too!"

"We're not married yet, drama queen," Carlos rolled his eyes at James over dramatic behaviour. "But I bet Katie will even get married before you," He smirked.

James shot him a dirty look. "That's different, she has a boyfriend."

"Oh wait, I'm confused," Kendall said, a smirk growing on his face. "Are you aiming for a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" He dodged James's playful punch and laughed with Logan and Carlos. "So, Big Time Rush is back for a night, huh?" Kendall asked after they all calmed down.

A smile instantly appeared on Carlos's face. "Yep, can't wait, it's been forever since we at least preformed one song!"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea at first," The guys rolled their eyes at Logan's hesitations. "But then I realized it might actually be good for us."

James grinned. "And plus, it's on a special day too."

"What song are we going to sing?" Kendall asked, knowing none of them had thought of that. They had a lot of hits, especially love songs. "How about _Stuck_?"

"Or _Big Night_," Logan piped up.

"Maybe _Oh Yeah_," James suggested.

"What about _Nothing Even Matters_?" Carlos said, biting his lip.

"I say, you do all of them," They heard Jo's voice from behind them.

Camille came up to them too. "Yeah, they're all really awesome songs, how are you supposed to choose?"

"That's our problem," James replied.

Stephanie spoke up from her spot beside Camille. "Well, _Nothing Even Matters _totally fits the occasion. _Big Night _describes it pretty good too. And _Stuck _would be a really cute song to sing."

"That narrows it down by one," Kendall laughed at her. "But she's totally right, maybe we should sing all of them, that means our rockstar-ness with last longer," His obsession with making up new words was really getting annoying.

James gave him a look. "I'm up for that." Logan and Carlos agreed too.

"We should totally open up with _Big Night_," Logan suggested, giddily. "Get everyone to start dancing and maybe even singing along."

Kendall smiled at nothing in particular. "Well my family will know all the words to all the songs, I'm not sure about Jo's," Kendall's family was always supportive of them guys as a band.

"Good, then this will be pretty entertaining," Carlos smiled. "When are we on?"

Camille checked her blackberry for the time. "Whenever you want, it's just nearing 11 o'clock."

Carlos smirked in Camille's direction. "Oh Miss. Camille, what is that in your hand?" He faked being shocked. "Is that a blackberry?"

"Very funny," Camille seethed playfully. She started to notice, he wasn't being as playful about it as her when he started walking towards her, his sights set on the phone. "Carlos, what are you doing?" She started taking big strides backwards. "Carlos, Carlos," He started getting even closer. "You're not taking my phone!" He lunged for it but she stopped him with a slap in the face again.

He let out a girly scream, worse than any other he had before. That sent Kendall doubling over in laughter. The rest of them only really laughed because Kendall laughs so hard, that it's hilarious and eventually becomes contagious. "What is up with you today? Slapping only me?" He rubbed at his cheek and no one really wanted to break it to him that he had Camille's hand prink on his cheek. "But seriously, I get in trouble by you for bringing my phone and you show up with yours?"

"Well this is the reception, not the ceremony, there's a difference," He rolled his eyes at her, while the mark on his cheek slowly started to fade away.

It took Kendall a while to regain his composure but he finally settled down. "Okay, guys, let's do this," He put on his wise façade and was ready to rock that stage. He gave Jo a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "Thanks for putting this all together."

She smiled. "Oh don't thank me, it was all Camille's idea," They all looked towards Camille and she grinned. Kendall attacked her with a big hug, crushing her small frame.

"Kendall, I think I'd like to breathe by the time my wedding comes around too," She says in a strained voice. Kendall's hugs can really be powerful when he wants them to be. "Go, now!" She pushed him off of her and towards the stage, ignoring the smirk on his face.

"Oh Camille, the sweetest of them all!" He yelled back to her, as she stuck out her tongue to him. The other three guys came and joined them on stage. "Hey Camille?" She looked back at him. "Since you put this together, want to introduce us?"

She smiled gratefully. "Yep!" She chirped as she ran on stage, tripping as she climbed the stairs.

"Watch out there," James called out to her. "I think Logan wants you without a broken bone."

"I'll slap you," She said sharply, as he backed off, a grin upon his face. She took the microphone from the stand and took the stand out of the way. "Hey everyone, having fun tonight?" She asked to the crowd. There were many responses but they were all positive. "Good, and your night is about to get even better. Big Time Rush is back to make a special appearance just for this wedding, hope you enjoy it!" She handed Logan the microphone as he was the only one without one. He winked at her, "Enjoy."

She walked down to her seat with Jo and Stephanie and watched as the guys relived their past years.

_Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night!  
We're gonna have a good time!  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls, we gonna party like it's end of the world._  
_Let's get it started, started, started, whoah._  
_Waitn' all weekend, it's Friday night,_  
_We gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives._  
_Let's get it started, started, started._

_Cuz I've been feeling down, down, down.  
I need to pick me up, round, round, round.  
I wanna spin it up, loud, loud, loud.  
DJ take me away!_

_Oh!  
It's gonna be a big night!  
We're gonna have a good time!  
It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

By this time, most guests were up on their feet moving along to the sound. Camille, Jo and Stephanie were dancing along too, including fist pumping. Kelly was moving around to the groove too, only Gustavo refused to dance but at least had a smile on his face as the boys brought back old times. _Big Night _was soon finished and they went on to the next song, _Stuck._

_There were so many things that I never ever get to say.  
Cuz I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way.  
If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind.  
And every little thing would be falling into place._

_I would scream to the world,_  
_They would see, you're my girl._  
_But I just keep getting…_

_Stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up  
In the middle of a perfect day,  
I'm trippin' over words to say.  
Cuz I don't wanna keep you guessing,  
But I always end up getting,  
Stuck, stuck, but I'm never giving up, up. _

This song was amazingly powerful. They all found it cute when each boy looked towards their girl at the part where it says, "_I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl." _The rest of the song went by smoothly and finally came the most affectionate song of them all, _Nothing Even Matters. _This was Logan's favourite song because it always reminded him about his and Camille's relationship.

_Cuz the world stops, when I put my arms around you, oh woah.  
And nothing even matters, eh, nothing even matters._

_It's like one for the haters,_  
_Two for all of those who try to shut us down,_  
_They don't even know,_  
_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no._

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes,  
When we're together, baby, anything goes.  
We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no. _

_This wall we built together,  
There ain't no way of knocking it over.  
And we'll be here together, getting closer and closer baby!_

_Cuz the world stops, when I put my arms around you, oh woah.  
And nothing even matters, eh, nothing even matters._

_They can all talk, saw what they want about us, oh woah.  
And nothing even matter, whoa, nothing even matters._

This song had always been one of Jo's favourites. So it wasn't a surprise for anyone when she was belching out the notes along with Camille and Stephanie. When the song was over, the guys got a standing ovation, and then they ran back down to the girls, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"That was awesome!" Carlos shouted, unable to stay still. "Thanks Camille," He shot her a cute smile.

Jo looked at the time again, it was nearing 1 o'clock in the morning. "Oh look, it's time for the fireworks!" She directed everyone outside, as quickly as possible. The only ones left inside were Kendall, Jo, Carlos, James, Stephanie, Logan and Camille. "We should go now," She said as they all sprinted outside. It so happened to be a little bit chilly outside, so everyone was getting the shivers rather quickly.

The fireworks suddenly popped into the air, startling almost everyone. Kendall wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and stood by her, smiling as the fireworks went on. James stood beside them alone, mesmerized by the fireworks, trying to not feel as alone as he knew he was. There stood Carlos and Stephanie, hand in hand, watching the beautiful fireworks in awe, thanking God for this day. And finally there was Camille looking up at the sky, shivering violently. Warms arms snaked around her from behind, as a well toned body stood closely behind her, keeping her as warm as possible.

"Thanks," She whispered to him, as he rested his chin upon her head. Being taller than her surely had its rewards.

"Just wait a couple months and then it'll be our day," Logan replied thinking about how nerve racking and how exciting it's going to be.

She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "And Big Time Rush will be making an appearance there too, right?"

"If you want them there, they'll be there," Logan chuckled quietly.

She put her cold hands on top of his that were around her tiny waist. "You were amazing by the way," She added, her eyes still on the fireworks.

"Doesn't beat you," His reply was instant, as if it was meant to come out of his mouth.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," She answered, feeling amused.

Logan chuckled. "I don't? Have you heard yourself?"

"Yup, I have and like I said before, you exaggerate too much."

She already knew he was going to roll his eyes. "I don't see why you can't just accept the fact that other people think you are amazing." She was about to protest but he cut in. "You're unique Camille, we all admire that. You put everything in your own style and you're down with whatever you do, and you never give up." He felt her soften up against him. He was finally getting through to her. "Camille, you're all I ever wanted and now I got it, and I don't ever want to let you go."

She turned around to face him but he kept a firm grip around her waist. "And you're exactly what I've been looking for. A guy who not only pleases others but is always happy with himself. You're kind, you're too good to explain in words but I know that as long as you're by my side, nothing even matters." They were inches away from each other; Logan closed the gap by gently but passionately kissing her. There they were, under the fireworks, and anyone who looked at them could see that they were perfect for each other and they weren't going to give up so easily on each other.

"I love you," They said at the same time. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they shared one last kiss.

* * *

PEACE.  
LOVE.  
BTR.

so, tell me, should i continue this and make a story for Logan and Camille's wedding? ;D

- Kaathy (:


	3. Author's Note

_Heeeey, everyone! _

_You know how you guys requested for me to continue this story for the wedding of Logan and Camille?_

_Well, this is just to let you know, that I have started that story and the first chapter will be out soon!_

_Don't forget to review and favourite and even put it on Story Alert if you want to know when the next chapters come out, or tune in every once in a while (:_

_Be sure to check out the rest of my stories, there's a lot of cute Logan and Camille one's ;D_

_Thaaanks guys, just bear with me a little longer! _

_-Kaathy 3_


	4. Logan & Camille: Ceremony

**IT'S FINALLY HERE, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
HERE IS THE FIRST PART OF LOGAN AND CAMILLE'S WEDDING;  
IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SECOND PART, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR MSG ME!**

**Lots of Logan & Camille;  
Some of Carlos & Stephanie and Kendall & Jo  
James only finds his love interest in the second part,  
if there are any of you James lovers out there and you want to be his love interest...  
leave a review or msg me of your important info for your character ;D**

* * *

Logan Mitchell lied in his bed, thinking about what was yet to come. He has his arm under his fiancée Camille Roberts as she slept soundlessly against his chest. Only a couple months ago, it had been Kendall and Jo's wedding and that had been a blast. And now, in only a couple of hours, Logan and Camille's wedding was coming up. Camille was here to keep him calm but later on when she leaves, he's going to start freaking out. Sure, his boys were going to be there and Kendall, Carlos and James meant the world to him but to be honest, they sort of lacked in the supportiveness department. He felt Camille stir in her sleep against his chest.

One of her eye lids fluttered open, her tiredness obvious in her eye. "You're not asleep?" She asked, a yawn escaping her dry pinkish lips.

He removed his arm from around her so she could roll over, turning her face to look at him. "No, it's sort of hard right now."

"I don't understand you," She said carefully. "Why do you get so nervous on days like these?" Her brows furrowed together in question. "I mean, you were nervous on Kendall and Jo's wedding."

He stared at her while sitting up and leaving against the backboard. "Days like these? We're getting married, Cam! How am I not supposed to be nervous?"

"Well, I'm just saying that you shouldn't be," She said calmly. She chose her words carefully not to make him get the wrong idea but also to speak the truth. "It's just me and you, getting married.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in front of dozens of people."

"And those people just happen to be friends and family, so you shouldn't be nervous in front of them," He knew she was right, she almost always was; her advice was never incorrect.

He looked at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Are we really going to start this now?"

She smiled. "I'm just stating the truth," She got up off the bed and walked to the kitchen, preparing some coffee for the duo. He jumped out of the bed too, picking up a stray T-shirt but deciding against it and throwing it across the room, walking to the kitchen with only his board shorts.

Camille yawned again and jumped up on the counter. "You look tired; we still have a few hours."

She gave him a look. "I'm not going to be able to sleep now," He understood. She was a bit anxious too. "So are the guys meeting you here?"

"Yeah, and you're going to Jo's?" Since there's always the rule that the groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the real wedding, they had to go to different places.

Not like he felt like leaving her at all, but it's what had to be done. "Yup." She replied, walking off to their room to come back in some grey sweat pants and a light blue tank top. She was about to start a conversation with him but she was interrupted by the door bell ringing. He shot her a look and she returned it. They weren't expecting anyone so early. They both walked towards the door and opened it to find his best friends Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight and James Diamond.

Logan groaned. "Ugh, why are you guys here?"

"Oh Logie," Kendall smirked. "It seems like you don't want us here."

Carlos smiled. "Yeah, on your wedding day!"

"Well, in all truth, I expected you to come a little later since it took your sister to wake you up for your own wedding," Logan snapped back, directing it to Kendall.

The guys let themselves in. "Remarkably correct, my friend, but I didn't wake up on my own." He replied using Logan's technical terms.

"Yup, I woke him up," James remarked, grabbing a soda from their fridge. Camille sent him a glare that caused him to drop it, the soda exploding and spraying itself everywhere.

Camille slapped him on the back of the head. "You're cleaning it up!" He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking and took off, trying to find some sort of rag.

"And if you're wondering how James got up, I woke him up," Carlos told him, shuddering at how horrible James looked when he woke him up. He had major bed hair and was cranky beyond belief. He made a mental note to himself to never wake him up again. "And next time anyone has to wake up James, it's not going to be me! I swear he almost punched me!"

Logan agreed. "Well, he was never really a morning person."

Camille emerged back into the room, pulling James along by the ear. She let him go, pushing him down to the mess he made. "Clean," She ordered, darkly.

"Nice girlfriend you have here," He said to Logan, earning a chuckle from Logan and another slap from Camille.

"Unless you never want to have one, I suggest you shut up and clean," She replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. James muttered something about never to date manipulating actresses and continued to clean. She took a seat on the counter top and put on her hot pink converse, Jo had texted her saying that her and Stephanie were outside the house waiting for her. "Jo and Stephanie are out there, so I have to go now," She instantly felt bad as she saw Logan's smile fade away. "Bye sweetie," She gave him a peck on his pouting lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, refusing to let her go.

James's head snapped up, a devious look in his eye. "Oh save it for later," Camille sent him yet another death glare and he went back to cleaning, laughing the whole time.

"Come on, Logan, you have to let her go," Carlos reasoned out with him, removing his arms from Camille's waist.

Camille laughed. "Thanks Carlos," She gave him a hug and then moved onto Kendall.

"Uh, don't I get a hug?" James asked, standing up from his cleaning position.

Camille walked towards him in a believing manner. "Nope," She shot him a cheeky grin and turned on her heels, walking out of the kitchen and towards the hall.

"Oh, she's good," James remarked, staring after the girl who completely tricked him. They heard the door slam shut and Carlos instantly ran at the fridge, grabbing a soda and gulping it down feverishly.

Kendall stared at him in awe. "Uh, thirsty much?"

"Well, James got in trouble, so I figured getting one after Camille left would be safer for my health," Kendall just shook his head in response, a smile resting upon his features.

James stood up and threw the rag into the sink. "Okay boys, time to look good for the ladies," He flashed his killer smile.

"Oh, who knows, maybe this time you'll actually get a girl," Logan said, in a fake tone of excitement. He was referring to what happened a couple months ago at Kendall and Jo's wedding. James was about to get a girl's number when Camille's loud statement caused her to run away.

James glared at him. "It wasn't my fault she ran away!"

"Maybe it was, you're probably just blaming it on Camille," Carlos shot back, succeeding into irritating him.

James turned around and headed for the stairs. "I am going to get ready, now you hooligans have to get ready without my expertise!" He said, while walking away.

"I think we'll be just fine," Kendall replied, Logan and Carlos laughing along with him. "No, but seriously we better get a move on it, it's time to roll!" He stalked off towards the bathroom on the main floor, snatching his tuxedo along the way. "Oh, and let's see if this time you don't forget your pants!" Logan grabbed the first thing in sight, a pillow, and chucked it at him. He missed.

But Logan had to admit, he had a point. Although ever since Kendall's wedding he hasn't forgotten his pants when he got nervous, it still could happen, especially on a nerve wracking day like this. Carlos grabbed his tuxedo and waltzed into the guest room also on the main floor. He was left there alone, looking bluntly into space.

He shook himself out of his reverie and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. His black tuxedo was eagerly waiting on the dresser. Logan stared at it for a couple seconds before grabbing it and dressing himself. He left the black blazer to put on after. He went into the bathroom connected to his room and brushed his teeth, for much longer than two minutes. He made sure they were perfectly white. He took a bit amount of gel and spiked up the front of his hair. Even though it spikes up on his own, he likes to put some gel on, just for support. Grabbing his blazer on his way out, he stopped by the other bathroom where James was currently getting ready.

"Hey buddy," He said, while staring at himself in the mirror. "You good?"

Logan leaned casually against the wall. "Yup, but I see you might need a little more time." James rolled his eyes and snatched out his black lucky comb from his pocket. He started combing his brown hair gently, every stroke leaving it softer than before.

"I, take my time to look good for the ladies," This time Logan rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he hadn't heard this speech before. "You, on the other hand don't need to, because you already have a lady." Logan wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. "I don't have a lady and I am determined to find one tonight."

Logan smiled as he finally exited the bathroom, fully dressed. "Let's hope you find one," James shot him a curious look. "You know, I mean one will actually like you."

"Ahaha, you're so funny," He said sarcastically. He walked in front of Logan, jogging down the stairs. Kendall and Carlos were there, fiddling with their ties.

Carlos perked up at the sight of his best friends. "So, are we leaving now?" Carlos had always loved weddings, especially when he was in one. But he had to admit, the ceremonies did bore him a bit since they took so long.

"I think we're set," Kendall replied, dressing his jacket.

James tied his shoe laces quickly. "And we're taking my car."

Kendall and Carlos went to object when they remembered that they had come in James's car and their cars were at their own houses. "Fine, but we better start moving, Jo just sent me a text saying that they're practically all ready."

With that, they all walked out of the house and into James's car. Logan and Carlos took the back seat, James drove and Kendall took the passenger seat. "Look at this, our second wedding," Kendall smiled. "James, Carlos, you two better start moving," Carlos sweetly smiled. He had something up his sleeve for tonight.

"I think you guys should know something," He was talking more to Kendall and James. He had run it by Logan and Camille to make sure it was alright. They were more than thrilled especially that it meant more wedding's for them. "I'm sorta going to propose to Stephanie tonight."

James screamed loudly, much like a girl would. "Are you serious? Dude, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, congrats man!" Kendall agreed, laughing at James.

Logan grinned. "You're screaming James, but you don't realize that you're the only one that's not getting married."

James's smile faded. "And the only one without a girlfriend," Carlos added, not making the situation better.

"Okay, it's not my fault!" James's defended himself. "I can't seem to find a girl for real."

Logan smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, man, you'll find her."

"Yep, maybe even tonight," Carlos said, grinning at him.

"Yeah, maybe," James's agreed.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Stephanie screamed at Camille, catching her off guard.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yes, Stephanie, she's getting married. Did you not get that for the past couple months?"

"Or the past couple hours you've been here getting her ready?" Katie added, grinning.

Stephanie smiled at them. "Yes, I knew that but it only really registered now."

"I'll be right back," Camille said, grabbing her beautiful dress and walking off to the overly sized bathroom. They were at the plaza that Kendall and Jo's wedding had been and in that plaza, it was extremely fancy. The one bathroom was the size of a living room. She looked at herself in the mirror and was taken aback. She looked… what were the words? Not even her. Her make-up was simple but it made her complexion stand out. Her brown eyes popped out due to the light eye shadow Jo had put on, and the dark black mascara. Instead of lipstick, she has some glossy lip gloss that made her lips shine. Her hair was curlier then ever and half of it was pinned up. She looked away from the mirror and started to put on the dress.

It had never taken her longer to put on a dress than this time. It took her at least ten minutes. Jo even came and ask her if she was okay.

Her dress was a long, pure white strapless dress. It was tight around her waist and above and then flowed out flawlessly onto the ground. Wherever she walked, it followed her around. It was perfect; she looked perfect.

She walked out of the bathroom, a bit nervous for the first time in that day. Jo's jaw dropped as her eyes laid upon Camille. "Okay, I knew you were gorgeous but I never knew you could pull off this dress looking as beautiful as this!"

"CAMI!" Stephanie screamed, running over to her like a mad woman. "You look… OH MY GOSH!"

Katie walked over, grinning. "She means exactly what we all think," Stephanie nodded, feverishly. "You looked absolutely amazing, I've never seen anyone look this good before," Jo cleared her throat, a smile on her face. "Jo pulled it off pretty good too."

"I thought so," Jo laughed, and then she pulled her into a hug. "I am so happy for you!"

Their moment was ruined when a certain group of boys bombarded through the door. "Oh hey guys, hope we're not interrupting anything!" Carlos yelled carelessly as he jumped on the couch.

"I was going to sit there!" James said, in a depressed tone.

Carlos stuck out his tongue at him. "Too bad!" With those two simple words, James pounced on him and a fight commenced. They never learn, do they?

Jo was about to go and end the fight but Kendall put a hand out. "Don't even bother," He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie," She said, a grin spreading across her lips.

Kendall looked over at Camille for the first time. "Wow, Camille, you look… wow." She smiled at him and he wrapped her in his famous bear hugs. "You're going to be my in law!"

"You're not Logan's brother," She rolled her eyes, trying to get out of his grasp.

He didn't let go, but he did shake his head at her. "Logan is technically my brother; I've known his since pre-school." She squirmed out his reach. "And therefore, you are going to be my in law."

"Where is he anyways?" She asked, looking at all three boys.

Carlos and James stopped for a bit. "We left him in the room, said we'd be right back."

"Wow, you guys are smart," Katie remarked.

Kendall wrapped her in a head-lock. "Oh Katie, so sarcastic."

"Oh Kendall, so dumb," She replied as she twisted his arm around his back, easily getting out of the head lock. No one could help but laugh as Kendall got told by his little sister.

James stood up for the first time. "Congratulations Cam, you look beautiful!" He gave her a hug, smiling at her.

"Thanks!" She smiled adoringly at him.

Stephanie smacked Carlos upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him. "Oh right!" He stood up hastily, grinning crookedly at Camille. "Sorry," She laughed at him. "You look unbelievable, and I'm so glad that today is your day," She couldn't help but blush. "You're my best girl friend and I hope you stay as that throughout your life with Logan," He scratched the back of his head, ignoring the pain that seared through it due to Stephanie's blow; he didn't know what else to say. "I love you, Cami!"

"Awweh, Carlos!" She squeaked as she hugged him tightly, trying not to cry as his inspiring words. "I love you too!"

Carlos hugged her back tight. "Yup, I know, I'm pretty sweet."

"Well, we got to go back to Logan," Kendall spoke up, looking directly at the other two boys.

Stephanie stood up instantly. "Oh, I'll go too!" She walked over to where Kendall was, holding open the door.

"See you girls later!" James said, and walked out the door.

Carlos let go of Camille. "Yeah, see you guys soon," He smiled at Jo and Katie before following James.

Kendall gave Jo a quick peck on the lips, "I'll miss you," He gave her a cute smile before exiting through the door too.

"Talk to you soon!" Stephanie said her good-byes and then followed the boys. They walked through the halls to the other suite.

Only shortly after they entered the suite, they saw Logan drinking a bottle of water. "Wow, took you guys long," He said, putting the bottle back into the fridge.

"Sorry, the girls like to chat," Carlos said, smiling at his girlfriend, Stephanie.

She rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the love seat. "Yeah, it's totally us." Carlos jumped into the seat next to her, dropping his arm casually around her shoulders. "So, you ready Logan?"

"Yep, I'm ready! I'm more than ready; I could do this any day! We could even do it right now for all I care! It's not like I'm going to faint or anything!" They all stared at him as he started to ramble. Obviously, his nervousness is only kicking in now. "Actually, I feel a bit woozy, is that normal Kendall?" He wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead and Kendall nodded, struck by his behaviour. It was even worse than him on his wedding. "Oh good, I was starting to think I was acting strange. Do you think I'm acting strange?"

Stephanie was surprised by his reaction. Sure, she knew Logan was a crazy man and got nervous pretty quickly but she thought that at least by the age of twenty-three he'd grown out of his old habits. "Logan, bud, time to calm down," He looked at her, a grimace taking place on his face.

"Am I not calm? I thought I was pretty calm, do I not look calm?"

He would've continued but Carlos cut him off, obviously getting freaked out. "Dude, shut up!"

"Logan, you're rambling nervously," Kendall pointed out.

Logan huffed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why can't I just stay calm?" He shouted, irritated with himself and his habits.

"It's not your fault," James tried soothingly. "It's your wedding, I'm sure every groom does that."

He looked gratefully at him. "For once I just want to be happy and not be nervous all the time."

"And you can be," Stephanie started quickly. "When you feel that you're getting nervous or realize that you're rambling, just remind yourself and breathe slowly and…" She trailed off, not knowing what else to add.

Carlos stepped in, a grin on his face. "And go to your happy place!"

Logan smiled at the duo. "Thanks, I think that might help."

"Good," Kendall breathed in relief. "Or else you were going to freak everyone out with your constant blabbing."

Stephanie glared at him. "From what I heard, at your wedding, you were practically paralyzed and if it wasn't for Camille you wouldn't even have entered that chapel."

"Touche."

James stared at him. "It's touché, man."

"Am I here to learn Spanish?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Carlos, being the Latino he is, knew very well that was anything but Spanish. "Dude, that's French."

"And here we go again!" Kendall bellowed, loudly.

Logan shook his head sadly. And he thought Kendall was the second smartest of the group. At least not in languages he isn't. "So are we going now or what?" The guys and Stephanie all filed out of the room and walked down to their chapel.

"I'll see you in a bit, Logan," Stephanie gave him a hug that he returned and she stepped back, a grin on her face.

Carlos playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Good luck, dude."

"Have fun, man," Kendall said, in attempt to make him feel the least bit better. It didn't really help much.

James shot him his million dollar smile for the second time that day. "Don't think about it, just let it flow naturally," Surprisingly, James's words actually meant the most and helped him a lot. James nudged him on the shoulder and stepped back to where the guys and Stephanie were.

"Thanks guys," He flashed his own white smile and turned his back to them, taking a deep breath and walking through the chapel doors.

Stephanie instantly took out Carlos's blackberry from his dress pants pocket and started to text Jo, saying the coast was clear and that Logan had already entered the chapel. "Hey, hey, did you ask, little lady?" She shot him a look, for two reasons. One, he was acting like he was being dramatic but was giving it all away with the goofy smile on his face. And two, he called her little lady. He only called her that because she was little and she was his lady, but she despised it when he called her that. Her nose instantly crunched up in anger and that's another reason why he does call her that.

"It's a phone, it's not like I haven't used it before," She replied, sending the message through BlackBerry Messenger to Jo.

Carlos shrugged and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "True," She slid the phone back into his pocket when she leaned her head against his chest. Jo had messaged back saying that her, Katie and Camille were on their way down. "Are they coming yet?"

"Yup, they're on their way down," As if on cue, Jo, Katie and Camille all walked into sight. "Oh look, there they are now!" She released herself from Carlos's grip and sprinted forward to the girls.

James ran over like a girl too. "James, what are you doing?" Katie sighed as they saw him look at his nails and rub them off on his chest like girls usually do.

"Oh," A goofy grin slid upon his face. "I was trying to act like you girls."

Camille smiled at him, even though he was totally hopeless at times. "That might be how some girls act, but not us."

"Hey, I do that sometimes," Jo defended herself, a small smile spreading across her face.

Carlos and Kendall both walked towards the group of girls and James—or on second thought, the group of girls. "Is it just me or is there this massive white glow coming from one of the ladies in here?" Carlos asked sweetly, smiling at Camille and exchanging looks with Kendall.

"Oh, I know! Thanks for noticing Carlos," James chirped, not realizing that Carlos had said ladies, and not men.

Katie pulled his ear painfully. "Oh my Lord James, you have issues, go to a therapist or something!" She screamed at him.

"Kendall!" James whined at Katie's older brother. "Your sister is being awfully rude."

Kendall ruffled his sister's hair, light enough to not mess anything up. He wanted to keep his ears. "Yet, she's awfully correct."

"Anyways," Carlos said, awkwardly tearing his gaze away from James. "I was talking about Camille, as most sane people inclined."

James's pointed at his body. "Is this not a big enough glow for you?"

Carlos chose to ignore James this time, and looked expectantly at Camille, who had been trying to get a word in to thank Carlos a while ago. "Thank-you Carlos, that's really sweet," Then she looked at James and her smile faded. "And you, after this wedding I'm scheduling an appointment for you."

"Oh, for the spa?" He asked, with an excited smile on his face.

Stephanie dug her head into Carlos's shoulder. "James, seriously, you need help."

"She meant at a therapist, you maniac!" Kendall shouted to him, surprised at how oblivious James was being.

James nodded his head. "Oh, right," All was silent for a bit. "But how about for the spa? Can you schedule me one too?"

It all happened in one fast movement but it didn't take long for them to realize what was going on. Katie had attacked herself at James and was constantly smacking him in the head, making him lose even more brain cells. But of course, James wasn't worry about that. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR! YOU'RE WRECKING MY HAIR! OH NOO!" He kept on screaming about his hair, but it took both Carlos and Kendall to pull Katie off of him.

James clutched at Jo's side. "Jo, no, my hair! FIX IT!" He half whined and half demanded. Although she was still taken aback, she did her best to fix his hair.

"Oh no, Carlos look," Stephanie winked at Carlos, indicating for him to play along. "Did Katie pull some of his hair out?"

Carlos fake gasped as James gave a hysterical scream. "She did!"

"Oh snap, that's a big hairless scalp over there," Kendall agreed, laughing slightly.

Camille got in on their joke. "James, you might want to consider a wig because that is one nasty looking head!"

James legit started freaking out. He was jumping everywhere, screaming about everything and at everyone and he couldn't stop feeling his hair. It didn't take long before the rest of them burst out laughing. They always knew James was a freak about his hair but they didn't know he could get this bad. Stephanie took out Carlos's blackberry from his pocket and turned on the camera. Kendall calmed James down enough for him to stop spazzing out everywhere. She showed him the phone and he saw his reflection on the screen; his actions instantly died down. "You," He pointed at Stephanie. "You are one mean girl!" She smiled, cheekily at him. "I could've had a heart attack!"

"Yeah, I think that's what she was going for," Kendall piped up, earning a glare. "Not that it would've happened anyways."

Stephanie took the blackberry back and looked at the time, a smile gracing her features. "Uh guys?" They all looked at her. "I think it's time now."

"Finally!" Carlos exclaimed, retreating his blackberry and stuffing it in his pocket. "Let's do this, guys," He looked at Kendall and James. "Gotta go big time."

Kendall winked at him. "Let's follow Carlos's lead!"

"Actually," Jo interjected. "Me and you are first."

Kendall thought again. "Follow my lead, then!" He pumped his fist up in the air, showing everyone he was beyond excited. He linked arms with Jo, dragging her to the white doors. "Guys," He whined. "Get in position! Let's rock this wedding!"

"Okay, that's it," Jo said sternly, looking up at him. "No more red bull for you."

He pouted. "That's not fair!" Jo ignored him and watched the other duos get into position behind them. Carlos and Stephanie intertwined their arms, smiling widely at each other. And behind them, Katie and James also linked arms too. Katie and Dak ended their relationship a couple weeks ago, they eventually grew apart. Camille nervously stood behind them, fidgeting with her hands. She then realized that she was being a hypocrite this morning when she told Logan he shouldn't be nervous because they were getting married. Now, she was the one who was dying inside because of the butterflies in her stomach.

James turned around to her, and flashed his killer smile. When she didn't smile back, or make any sign of acknowledgement, his brow wrinkled with worry. "Cam, are you okay?" This caused Katie to turn around too, looking rather nervous herself.

"I—I," She stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Katie let go of James's arm so he could go comfort Camille with a hug. "No, don't worry, Cam. You can do this, you know you can." Katie turned back around, tapping Stephanie and Carlos on the shoulder, and then motioning with her head in the direction of Camille and James. They were by their side in an instant.

"Cami, don't cry," Carlos said soothingly while Stephanie rubbed her back. "You encourage other people all the time when it's their wedding and then it all turns out perfect in the end." She lifted up her head for James's embrace. The tears flowed down her face but due to her water proof mascara, no make-up was ruined. "Now we're here to help you, and you'll see, everything is going to turn out right."

Stephanie gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "He's totally right," She said calmly, smiling encouragingly.

"Thanks guys," She sniffed, wiping away any liquid on her face. "You guys are the best; I don't know what I would do without you."

Katie grinned at her. "We're glad to help."

"And we're going to help even more when we get this wedding started," James said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

She perked up instantly. "Right, right, sorry! Let's go, I'm ready," She smoothed out her dress and wiped her face.

"Show time!" Kendall spoke up, before the huge white chapel doors, opened. Camille took a sharp intake of breath, but deeply let it out; she was focusing on what her friends had told her.

The couples started walking. Two by two, they walked down the glistening aisle. Logan's head snapped up from his vans. Yup, even at him own wedding he's wearing vans. He took in what he saw carefully. Kendall was looking at everyone in the seats, Jo was giving him a genuine smile, Carlos was lightly skipping down the aisle, Stephanie was walking but spacing out, James was checking out all the ladies in dresses, Katie was glaring daggers at James and then there was Camille. His Camille, his soon-to-be wife.

She looked nervous but that's not what stood out. The beautiful dress that clung to that frame of hers made him want to grab her and kiss her right then and there. The way her eyes glistened as they set upon all her friends and family members was endearing. And when she saw Logan ever since she left their house, she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back, knowing that was all he could do at the moment. She was getting closer and he was growing impatient. Kendall, Carlos and James all passed him to stand behind him, giving him smiles and thumbs up. Jo, Stephanie and Katie also gave him smiles but his eyes averted right back to his bride.

He walked forward, taking her hand in his. She smiled at him, the smile reaching her eyes as they danced with joy. They went through with the whole ceremony, looking at each other once in a while.

"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace," The preacher said, none of them expecting anyone to say anything.

Oh, were they wrong. "Just putting this out there," James started loudly. "If anyone wants to object, they might want to think twice because we're some buff hockey players over here," He nudged Carlos and Kendall.

"Yeah, don't want to mess with us!" Kendall agreed, as he saw the three girls laugh, Camille smile and Logan shake his head, a grin on his face.

Carlos puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look tough. "We're black belts in karate!"

The crowd laughed, obviously not believing that one. "As long as no one objects, you'll all be fine," Jo cleared them all up.

The ceremony went on and finished without a hitch, at least not after the guys' interruption. They all walked out, everyone screaming as they saw the bright blue sky.

"CAMI!" Carlos, Kendall and James screamed loudly, as they suffocated her in a three-way hug.

They finally let her breathe. "I know!" She hugged each one separately.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" No one other than Stephanie had to scream, with Jo hot on her tail.

"YOU'RE MY IN-LAW!"

The boys went and tackle Logan right after they suffocated Camille. "Yo dude, you're a married man now!"

"Yeah," He smiled widely. "Guess we're just waiting on James now."

James groaned. "Oh, don't start this now," He walked off to find some more hot girls.

"Logie!" He turned around to catch Jo and Stephanie in a big hug. "Congratulations, you deserve it," Stephanie smiled at him.

Jo grinned. "Yup, you do, but remember, if you break her heart, I am not responsible for any damages that happen to you," She smiled sweetly.

"Got it," He cringed away from her, she laughed at him. He turned around and saw Camille, standing there waiting for him. "It's about time, Mrs. Mitchell, don't you think?" He walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. "I completely agree," She whispered, as he moved his face even closer to hers. She closed the gap, pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Hey, love birds, come on!" They pulled away, as Carlos urgently called on them.

Logan grabbed her hand and took off after his friends. He entered their limo with Carlos and Stephanie as Kendall, Jo, James and Katie took James's car.

This day was just getting good.

* * *

**WHAT'S YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT?  
REEEEVIIEEEEEW!**

- Kaathy (:


	5. Logan & Camille: Reception

**it's finally here! i know, it took me legit FOREVER, but i'm finally done! i thank you all for your support with this story and i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did! i love you guys! be sure to check out my other stories too!**

* * *

"Finally the reception has come," Carlos groaned as he sat beside his girlfriend Stephanie in the limo. "I don't know how people can stand these things, they take so long and they're so boring!"

Logan rolled his eyes. It was typical for Carlos to complain about something like that. "They're boring because they're serious stuff, something you don't seem to be able to tolerate."

"That sure is me," Carlos smiled cheekily at him. "But who cares," He smiled widely. "Big Time Rush is back tonight!"

Stephanie squealed like a little girl. That was just her; she looks like a grown adult, but acts like she's four years old. "Yes! I love when Big Time Rush comes back! I love hearing them sing and hearing their music and lyrics," Carlos wiggled his eyebrows. Little did she know, Big Time Rush was going to be back again way sooner than she thought.

"Yeah, we are pretty awesome," Carlos said, in a cocky tone. She glared at him. "What? You have to admit it, we are!"

Camille shook her head at him. "Sadly, I liked the non-cocky Carlos better."

"He's still here," He replied, a smile playing on his lips. "But the cocky Carlos does occasionally come back; he loves to be called awesome!"

Logan's eyebrows shot up for a quick second. "And so much more," He muttered quietly under his breath. Of course, with Carlos being as oblivious as he is, he didn't hear.

"So, anyways," Camille got on with a conversation. "Did you guys hear about Kendall and Jo?"

Carlos laughed, leaving Camille a bit confused. "Uh, Cam, Kendall and Jo got married a while ago; I'd think you'd remember that one." She glared at him, wondering what is wrong with his pea sized brain.

"No, you dork," Carlos couldn't help but smile. "Jo," Camille's smile widened. "She's pregnant!"

Stephanie gasped in surprise. "Is she really? Oh my gosh, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, she was going to tell you this morning but she wanted everyone together so I guess she's waiting for later," Camille replied.

Carlos muttered quietly, "Guess that's not the only news."

"What was that, Carlitos?" Stephanie turned to him. Obviously Carlos had let that one slip, but he was quick enough to cover it up.

Carlos's neck flicked up and stared at her in worry. "Oh um, nothing, I said nothing." Stephanie didn't look like she bought it but she went along with it, she'd ask Carlos what was going on with him later. Logan shook his head, something sparkling deep in his eye. "Since, I'll be the godfather, I'm really looking forward to this baby," Carlos stated, having all eyes stare at him in amusement.

Logan shook his head at Carlos again. "You have a way to make everything connect to yourself, don't you?" It was something that he did often, and by now, he didn't even notice when he did it.

"It's a gift," Carlos shrugged, not noting that it wasn't a compliment. Carlos was like oblivious like that, taking everything as a compliment, even sarcasm. The limo had stopped, indicating that they had reached their destination, the reception. "Ooh, yay, we're finally here!" Carlos quickly opened the door, he tried to get out a quick as possible. That only resulted in having his foot get caught inside the limo, and Carlos falling flat on his face, his feet still in the limo.

Logan laughed a bit, while Camille and Stephanie killed themselves with laughter. "Oh Carlos, you never learn, do you?" He got out the other way, walked around to Carlos and pulled him out of the limo and upright.

Carlos brushed himself off, looking around to see if anyone else saw that. "I'm good," He peaked inside the limo where Camille and Stephanie were still laughing. They tried to calm themselves when they saw Carlos's glare. "You two," He pointed at the failing girls, "Are evil. I'd like to see you fall."

"Sorry," Stephanie gave him a cheeky grin. "We can't ruin these dresses, it'd be like breaking James's lucky comb," She took his hand, leading her out of the limo, followed by Camille, dragging her dress along with her.

Logan looked over to the entrance of the reception they had chosen. "And speaking of James, isn't that him over there looking completely love struck?" They all looked over at James. He was staring at a blonde girl, with bright blue eyes. She was tall and was wearing a black mini dress with black pumps.

"I think he's in love," Stephanie cooed excitedly. That was definitely something you don't hear every day. James isn't exactly much of a player anymore but he hasn't been committed to a relationship in a while. Not that he can't be faithful, because he can be, for sure. He can be sweet and really caring, to his friends so imagine with that special one he's yet to find. Well, it looks right now that he's thinking he's found her, so we'll see I guess.

Carlos snorted. "Let's hope, I'm kind of tired of him always tagging along." It's true. When James didn't have a date or something to do with work, he tagged along with one of the other couples. And we can say that the guys aren't really that fond of him for that.

"Agreed," Logan quipped. "He and his obsessions are really starting to get on my last nerves." After years and years of seeing James everyday and knowing him inside and out, they've realized that they've never met anyone else that has that many obsessions. His lucky comb and even having a mirror in his pocket EVERYWHERE he goes.

Carlos threw his hands up in agreement. "I know! I mean, we go see a movie and it just has to be the right genre or else he won't watch it! We had to watch a unicorn movie, and as much as I love unicorns, that movie was so boring! I even fell asleep! And I don't fall asleep when it comes to unicorns!"

"Okay, we get it, he's annoying sometimes," Camille snapped at him, shutting them up. "At least he doesn't hang around you talking about girl stuff!" Let's face it, James can be girly; it's just one of his many, weird but funny aspects.

Logan and Carlos shared a look and then both said, "Wanna bet?" There have been hundreds of times where James talks to them like they're girls. About stuff that only girls should be talked to about. All I can say is that, they've been pretty scarred with some of the things that James's has brought up.

"He talks about girl stuff with you?" Stephanie asked in astonishment. "I thought he was a boy…"

Logan looked at her thoughtfully. "I think he is," He ended with a questioning look on his face. "Actually, we're still not sure. It's hard to tell now." He looks like a guy, but with personality wise… they're still waiting for the right answer.

Camille laughed, her eyes twinkling with enjoyment. "Okay, enough weird talk about James. We should get going anyways," They started walking towards the entrance, meeting James there along the way. "Hey James," When he didn't respond and the goofy smile was still stuck on his face, Stephanie waved her hand in front of his face.

"James?" Stephanie called out, attempting to get his attention. "Are you there?" He still showed no sign of living, or even breathing for that matter.

Carlos huffed and slapped him across the face. Carlos can do many things but one thing that he'll make sure he always does is slap James across the face at least once a day. "It's called breathing, man!" James finally snapped out of his trance, considering the girl he was staring at was already making her way inside the reception place.

"Oh, sorry," He said sheepishly. James, obviously, isn't the kind to feel sheepish and blush. But just by seeing that girl made something inside of him flicker. And he couldn't explain it because he's never had that feeling before.

Camille grinned at him. "Ooh, I think someone's in love," That statement caused him to start blushing crimson red. It just wasn't like him but his friends liked seeing that side of him. After years, it's one side they've never had the chance to see before.

"I totally agree with Cam," Stephanie smiled. "You've stared at a lot of hot girls before but I've never seen you stare at one of them like you just did with that one," His blush didn't falter. "Aw, our James is finally in love!"

James laughed at her. "Oh Stephanie," He wrapped both arms around her as they all started walking towards the entrance. "I haven't even talked to her yet, and I'm not in love."

"Not yet you aren't," Logan replied knowingly. James removed his arms from around Stephanie and looked at Logan pointedly. "By the end of this night, I'm sure you will have fallen smack on the ground for her," He ended with a cheeky grin that only Logan could pull off that good. "And not to mention you fall easily," He added.

James waved a hand at him. "Do not!" His statement was proven wrong as he tripped over a chair leg and landed face first on the ground. James was always a bit clumsy, ever since his bad luck spree. Now, his back luck and clumsiness were coming together to make him clumsy at exactly the wrong times.

"Oh yeah," Camille laughed. "I totally see your point." Camille loved to tease and make fun of James, or any one of the guys; it was just something that came naturally to her, and the guys now didn't even mind it, since they were so used to it.

Carlos laughed too. "I bet you've got a wonderful view from down there, don't you?" He was referring to the fact that James was metres away from where his dream girl stood. "Just don't look to far ahead; she might smack you with her purse like old lady's love to do," James looked up from the ground to glare darkly at him, something that happened often for Carlos. "Especially to you. I mean, I don't get it. They just love to hit you! Is there some magnet in there?" Carlos gently kicked James's body with his foot. "I mean, I know you're practically a chick magnet but I never really thought that it works on ladies over forty."

"Don't be so sure," Logan replied quickly. "You never know what tricks he has up his sleeve."

James stood up off the ground, dusting himself off. "First of all, I would never even try anything on someone who's over 40," He paused for a minute, a grin sliding over his face. "Unless they were really hot, but with being 40 and all, I don't really think that's a possibility."

Camille shot him a disgusted look. "Why would you even want to?" The disgust was practically pouring out from her voice. It was kind of creepy to all of them how he was actually thinking that if they were hot enough, he would try something.

"It's James, what do you expect?" Stephanie shrugged, looking over at her. "Look, its Kendall and Jo!" The five of them immediately started walking over to the couple.

Jo huffed annoyingly. "It's about time you guys got here," James rolled his eyes at her. "We've been waiting here forever!"

"Moodiness is definitely part of being pregnant," Carlos whispered to the five of them, looking evenly at Jo the whole time. "Wait no; she's normally like this anyways." Since Jo was being quite cranky lately, he searched up possible possibilities for why that is. One of them was being pregnant, so he searched up a whole bunch of information on pregnancy. They still don't understand why he did it.

Stephanie smacked him on the arm. "Just shut up," She growled at him. He was part of the reason why Jo was always so cranky; he always had something to say to her, even if he knows it's not the proper thing to say.

"Well, I guess it's only fair to tell you all now that Jo is pregnant," Kendall spoke sweetly and calmly, the smile under his words completely visible. What married man wouldn't be happy to finally become a father? Not Kendall for sure. He couldn't wait till the baby came along; it would be everything to complete himself and his life.

Carlos shrugged. "Yep, we know." He said it like it was nothing, and it sent confused glances his way from Kendall and Jo.

"What? You know? I didn't know! Why am I always the last one to know?" James whined, crossing his arms over his chest and allowing his lips to form into a well practised pout.

Jo looked at Carlos confused. "Wait, how'd you know? We hadn't told you yet."

"Cami told us," Stephanie replied easily.

Camille looked over at Jo, smiling sweetly. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, it was too exciting!"

"I know," Jo smiled. "Anyways, let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!" James laughed, throwing his fist in the air. "Wait, how are we getting this party started? Because this looks pretty dead to me," He saw Camille's glare towards him. "Uh, because the people haven't gotten here yet, duh," He rambled nervously.

Camille's glare turned into a smirk. "You know, you should really shut up before I kill your chance with your date," He gasped in a girly way. And sadly, it wasn't pretending to be dramatic. "Again," She added with a sweet smile.

"No, Cami, no!" He whined, making everyone laugh. "These looks have to be good for something and if you keep scaring away all my dates, I'm going to end up being a hairless, talentless old man whose going to have to live with you and Logan for the rest of my life!"

Logan's smile faded. "In that case, go get your date; do whatever it takes."

"You know he will too," Kendall shrugged, just before James dashed off, not to their surprise. It didn't take long before the guests started filing into the reception. They gave the newlyweds their best wishes and set off to find their table to enjoy the night. "Since they're all getting to their seats," Kendall said, referring to all the guests. "Why don't we get to ours?"

He led them towards their long rectangular table. Logan and Camille sat in the middle, with Carlos and Stephanie next to Camille and Kendall and Jo next to Logan, with an empty seat next to Jo reserved for James. "Should we start off with speeches?" Stephanie asked, smiling a bit. Last time at Kendall and Jo's wedding, they all gave a speech except her because she wasn't with Carlos and hadn't seen them in the longest time. So this time, she wanted to do her speech first.

But Carlos beat her to it. "If we do, I want to go first!" Stephanie looked at him, crestfallen. "No, no way! I am not falling for that," Carlos did his best to look away, but as soon as Stephanie started doing her puppy eyes, he couldn't resist. "Uh, fine, you can go first. But I'm second, called it!" He yelled to all of them childishly.

"He never grows up, I swear," Kendall muttered to himself. "Third, it's mine, no one can take it!" He let out in his own childish way and voice, pouting along with the statement.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's Carlos who won't grow up," She said sarcastically. Stephanie eagerly ran up on stage, grabbing the microphone and heading to the front middle of the stage.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted with a soft smile. "I hope you're having a great time so far, we put a lot of work into this reception," Stephanie added, glaring at Camille. Camille had made them work their arses off to make the reception look perfect. "But I have to say, it was worth it in the end," Camille shot her the thumbs up. "Anyways, I'm one of the maids of honour, and it's mandatory that I say a speech. Or at least you're supposed to. I've known Camille for over five years, and even though I left a year after becoming best friends, we've always kept in touch. Seriously, we called each other every week, web chatted and even texted each other. We talked to each other about anything and from the very beginning I knew I could trust her with anything," It was only the first speech of many, but Camille was already starting to get teary eyed. "With Jo with us, we did the craziest things and had the craziest sleepovers. I remember this one time, Jo needed to see a persons' medical file, and she asked for our help," Jo covered her face as she knew her story was about to be told. Camille started giggling. "We said yes, of course. And what did we find ourselves doing? There we were, one o'clock in the morning, sneaking into the family doctor's office. And then when the alarm started going off, Jo wouldn't let us leave until she got the information she needed. So, after two minutes and the alarm was still going, we booked it of there. Camille was driving and since she was the first one to get into the car, she started it up and pressed the gas pedal right away. I had the door open and was getting in when she decided to speed off, so I fell out of the car and onto Jo, who didn't even have a chance to open the car door. Only ten minutes later we saw Camille coming back for us," The crowd laughed and commented about the story. Logan raised his eyebrows at Camille, wondering why she never told him this story. Carlos was busy laughing hysterically along with Kendall. Jo was smacking Kendall and that just made him laugh even harder. "That story was just to show you guys the good—and painful—times that we've shared with Camille. A girl that we'll never forget, especially now that she married a guy like Logan. Logan is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met, and he's so lucky to have a nice girl like Camille. They complete each other because they're meant for each other. I love you guys, good luck. I'll be there every step of the way," Stephanie finished her speech with a watery smile. It was watery because her eyes were flooded with tears that didn't fall just yet.

Stephanie slowly walked down the stairs and towards her spot next to Carlos, but not before giving Camille a tight hug. "That was actually a really good speech," Carlos smiled cutely. "But mine is gonna top it," His smile turned into a smirk.

"Yeah right," Stephanie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Carlos laughed, kissed her quickly on the cheek and sprinted up to the stage. "Hey," He smiled, letting his dimples show. "I'm one of the three best mans', but number one," After those words, you heard James's signature hysterical scream. "Logan is a complete nerd sometimes," Logan's face looked confused considering Carlos should be saying nice things, not insulting things. "But, it's because of him that we've always got out of our sticky situations. There's been so many times where we've gotten in trouble or gotten caught in one of our schemes and thanks to Logan's big brain, we've got out of them. I remember when Logan was too scared to take risks. But it was that one day where we were trying to trick the construction workers to build our sick music video set in our apartment—with the swirly slide!" Carlos added with an excited smile. "And we needed Logan's help but he knew what we were doing was wrong. And it was that day where Logan learned that sometimes we have to break the rules to get what we deserve… or what we want," The crowd laughed. "But I admire that from Logan, because now, nobody can stop him from breaking the rules," Logan laughed. "And then there's his beautiful wife Camille," Camille blushed. "I've known Camille since day one. From the first time we saw her, passing through the Palm Woods pool, slapping Kendall straight across the face for nothing. She was practicing a part, and obviously it paid off because now Kendall and Logan are both used to being slapped by Camille and she is an amazing actress. Camille turned out to be my best friend; we tell each other everything and we did practically everything together with the rest of the guys. I love her to death and the fact that she's now married to my other best friend, makes it all the better. I love you both, as much as I deny it, I do. And I can't wait till you guys have your first kid because I'm going to be the godfather," Logan and Camille rolled their eyes, so did everybody else. They've been over this so many times. "But I wish you everything and I hope you guys are really happy. Well, you will be while I'm still around," He laughed one last time before walking down and giving the couple hugs. "Have I topped it yet?" Carlos asked as he plopped down into his seat.

"You're getting there," Stephanie smiled beautifully. She turned back to the stage where Jo was walking up onto the stage. She felt Carlos's arms snake around her shoulder and hang loosely from there. She grabbed his hands and held them in her lap, both of them watching intently at Jo's speech.

A soon as Jo grabbed the microphone, she smirked at Kendall. Only a couple minutes earlier, Kendall had called it that he wanted to go third with speeches. And yet, he didn't notice when Jo started walking up instead on himself. "Hey!" He called out, finally. "I'm supposed to go third!"

"You snooze, you lose," She smiled once he pouted with his arms crossed over his chest. "Alright. It's Jo here, one of the maids of honour. I've known Camille ever since I first moved to the Palm Woods, and we instantly clicked. I don't exactly know how to explain it, but with our love for acting and music, we were inseparable." Camille was smiling through her tears, leaning against Logan's chest, with his arms around her. "We've just had the most amazing times, the craziest schemes, the weirdest plans, that I just love you so damn much! I have to say our best times are when we're all together," She looked at everyone that sat at the rectangular table. Even James, who had come to join them with a giddy smile on his face. "When we're all together, we say the stupidest things—Carlos—we do the weirdest things—James—we laugh way too hard—Kendall—we talk a lot—Stephanie—we take dangerous risks—Logan—and we do anything to have fun—Camille. I'm telling you, together, there's nothing we can't do. And Logan, the really sweet one. I knew from the very first day, I could trust him with anything. He just had this glow inside of him that showed me that he was just one of those guys. And by the first look between Camille and Logan after I arrived, I knew there was something going on. Even if what ever happened was in the past or in the future, there was always something still there. And after you guys having to fake a relationship for the guys' reality show, we all knew that all that kissing wasn't worthy nothing. And that was also the day that we learned that Logan only minded the slapping part, not the kissing part," Jo narrowed her eyes at Logan playfully. "But I love you both and I wish you all the best." As she finished off and walked down to give the newlyweds a hug, Kendall jumped up out of his seat and practically ran up on stage.

"Aha! No one's taking my place now!" There was a chorus of laughs from the crowd before he started on his actual speech. "Hey, it's me, Kendall Knight. I'm practically Logan's brother, and I'm Camille's best friend," There were yells of protest from Carlos and Jo. "Okay, fine, I'm not her best, best friend, but I am _one _of her best friends. I've known Logan since we were in diapers. I know practically every little thing about him. I know he has many flaws, I know he's a complete dork sometimes and I know that he's a sucker for brown eyes," Logan blushed slightly. "He's just one of those types of people who don't like to displease people. He's a crowd pleaser for sure, but he does it in his own way, a way I can't explain. I like to think of Logan as a person who is easy going. He likes to live life, only if it's the right way. He loved his family and friends, obviously because even though he might be the scariest cat I know, he'll do anything for his friends and family. And hopefully that includes me," The crowd shared a laugh. "That's one thing they have in common. Camille has done the craziest things to help us out when we've gotten in trouble. Thank God for her acting expertise, or else we would've been screwed a long time ago!" He sent a sincere smile Camille's way. "I love the fact that I know these two. Not only know them, but I practically spend every day with them and that's where all my memories come from. To be honest, if I didn't know you two, things would be so much different. If I didn't know Logan, I wouldn't be here today. And that's speaking about being here on this stage and about being famous worldwide for our band, Big Time Rush. And plus, Camille is one of our most exotic fans, along with Stephanie and Jo," The three girls laughed with each other. "Just a couple more words; I love you guys and I want to be there with you for the rest of your lives," With a cheeky grin, he finished off, "Now, you're gonna be stuck with me for the rest of your lives!" He eagerly ran down and gave the two a tight hug.

Logan didn't cry, but he was sincerely touched with all of his friends' words. But Camille couldn't control the tears, but Carlos and Stephanie were having a good time mocking her because of it. "Guess I'm up," James calmly walked up, unlike the rest of them who had all somehow ran up to that stage. "So, last time I had to give a speech, I kind of broke down crying," He looked slightly embarrassed, especially because all you could hear was Carlos and Kendall's hysterical laughter. "But this time, that's not going to happen. Especially, because what I have to say needs to be heard by two of my favourite people in the world!" They all had to admit, that was pretty cute on his part. "If it wasn't because of Logan driving us to that audition in Minnesota, none of us would be here. Kendall wouldn't have met Jo, Carlos wouldn't have met Stephanie, Logan wouldn't have met Camille, and I wouldn't have met Karly," He winked at the girl they had seen him drooling over earlier. "We pretty much owe it all to him. He deserves it. He's always been a cool guy, willing to help anyone, and he's always been there for his buddies. Although I don't say this much, I really do love you, Logie. You're my bro; I'll always be there for you. And I'll always be there for you too, Camille. Even though, you're a bit sassy and have your moments where you hate me, and ruin my chances at getting dates, I know you love me deep down. And I love you guys; I'm proud to call you guys two of my closest friends and like Kendall said, I want to be there for the rest of your lives." He gently hugged both of them after he had descended from the stage.

Carlos stood up and called out loudly, "Let the partying begin!" At that note, the DJ cranked up the music and in no time, the dance floor was swarming with people. Between all the courses of food, that time was used to converse with people and make memories. Logan and Camille went around for a while welcoming and thanking everyone for coming, while the rest of them just spent time with their respective ones.

"So, how's my little girl in there?" Kendall asked Jo with a grin, gently rubbing at her belly. She only had a minor baby bump and it was barely noticeable in the dress she was wearing. Kendall was very fond of the baby they were soon to have; it was everything they needed to complete their family.

Jo sent him a glare. "For the last time, it's a boy," She said through gritted teeth. There were always going on about it being a girl or a boy. Kendall thinks it's going to be his little girl, but Jo thinks it's going to be her cute little guy. It was still too early to find out the gender of the baby so for now, they're just going to have to keep fighting over it.

"I'm sorry, have you went to the doctor's to find out its gender?" Kendall asked in an adult like manner. Kendall always dreamed of having a little girl ever since they got married. He wanted to be the dad that watched his little girl grow, and always being protective of her.

Jo smirked. "I haven't, but much less you. You're not even pregnant!"

"No, obviously, I'm not," He ran a hand over his own stomach, feeling it completely smooth, except for his abs. "But I just know it's going to be a girl," He saw Jo's eyes darken at the statement and continued speaking before she could say anything. "Look, you always knew I wanted a little girl, but you never knew why," She stopped trying to protest and actually listened. Now she was a bit curious as to why he wanted a little girl so bad. "I want a little girl because then maybe it'll look like you, and I'll have two beautiful girls in my life. And I want to be the protective father, and I want to be there for her when she gets hurt."

Jo's eyes were slightly glistening. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as she felt him arms wrap tightly around her. "Now even I want a little girl," She let out softly. Kendall smiled hugely, tightening his arms around her.

"We'll finally be complete," He whispered quietly into her hair. "I love you."

James was eagerly running through the crowds of people at the reception trying to find Karly. He didn't get the chance to talk to her earlier. He was busy with his friends, speeches and eating. It didn't matter who he wanted to see, nothing was going to stop him from eating his food. He was currently running the big, green maze, heading towards the beautiful water fountain. There, in front of the fountain on a bench was the girl he'd been longing to see. She was elegantly sitting o the bench, texting fiercely on her blackberry. James smoothly slid next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey beautiful," She looked up at him with sincere eyes, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey James," Her voice was soft and sweet, literally. It sort of reminded him of Quinn's voice from Glee. Yes, James does watch Glee, but in his defence, all the other guys do too. "You around here?"

He smiled, while she tucked away her blackberry to devote all her attention to him. "Yup, I was looking for you actually," She smiled, her pearl white teeth shining in a coming moonlight.

"Oh really?" There was a hint of flirt in her voice and James loved it. "I see you're being a gentleman," She laughed softly.

James laughed a little too. "I'm always a gentleman, Karly," That was pretty much true. James could be a player, he could be selfish, but he was always a gentleman. Any girl could tell you that was the ultimate truth; Camille, Jo and Stephanie would totally agree. But there was this feeling gnawing at the inside of his heart. It's corny and cliché when you think of it but he was sort of feeling guilty. He wanted Karly, like really bad. And you could see that she felt way more than friendly feelings for him as well. But it didn't feel right to him unless she knew that he's a player, or was. It's been a while since he's been with any girl lately, because he was really trying to focus on one girl. The girl. And again, it sounds cliché and stupid but Karly seemed perfect. But she needed to know, even if that could completely ruin his chances. "Listen Karly, I really like you," The sparkle in her eyes started to die down instantly. "But you need to know first; I don't want to hide anything from you so I want to be honest."

She lightly put a hand over his, lacing their fingers together. "Go ahead; say what you need to say."

"I'm sort of the player type," She didn't roll her eyes or say something snarky. Instead, her expression didn't change at all, but in her eyes you could see she wasn't that pleased. "But that was ages ago! I haven't been with another girl since forever because I've really been trying to find that one girl who's going to make it all worthwhile," He sounded really sincere, and he really meant his words. From the first look in Karly's direction, he knew, it just clicked.

Karly's fingers brushed against James's chin, making his eyes meet with her smoky blue ones. "James, I'm not going to judge you by someone you were when I didn't even know you," A smiled instantly spread to his lips. "And I believe you. You really don't look to be the kind of guy who just cheats."

"I'm not!" James added quickly. He could be a lot of things but a cheater was definitely not one of them. But he was really happy that Karly understood, that was all he really wanted. Tilting her chin up just a bit, he softly pressed their lips together. There, they moved in synchronization, adorably making them both smile inside.

"You're so annoying!" Stephanie screamed out at Carlos. As much as she knew those words were the truth and she meant them a hundred percent, the smile would not leave her lips. Even though Carlos drove her completely bonkers, she loved him in every way possible. And nothing, not even his undying annoyance was going to change that.

Carlos wrapped both his arms around her tightly, bringing her up to him closely. "You forgot the rest of that sentence," Stephanie had a confused look on her face but wasn't sure if he saw it because she was so tightly bound up against his chest. "You forgot to say, 'but I still love you!'"

Stephanie rolled her eyes like she had done many times that night. "You're so full of yourself sometimes, you know that?"

"Of course I do," Carlos laughed, letting go of Stephanie. He wrapped his arm around her waist and started walking. He had no destination in his mind; he just wanted to walk with the woman he loved and see where it took them. But even though he was with all this happiness, there was something eating at him in the back of his mind. It was obvious; he was nervous because he still had no idea how he was going to propose to Stephanie. Of course he had some ideas, but obviously, as the time neared, his mind started going blank by bits. Now, he was just plain nervous, and it was starting to show.

His hands kept twitching and unfortunately for him, Stephanie could feel it against her waist. "Carlos, what's up? You're not acting like yourself."

"What're you talking about?" Carlos tried his best to remember all of Camille's acting techniques she gave him. "I'm acting like myself. A couple minutes ago you told me I was being annoying; that's definitely me."

She laughed, even though she wasn't buying it. "Come on Carlos, be honest here," Carlos was growing more nervous by the second; she wasn't believing him. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Steph, nothing is going on, I promise," He sounded sincere and if it was anyone else, they'd believe it. But this was Stephanie and she knew his well. Not as well as the guys, but she was pretty dead on all his flaws. And she could tell when he was lying, but this time he was trying really hard that she wouldn't figure it out.

Stephanie's smile faded and she pulled away from Carlos abruptly, making them stop. "Don't lie to me," She said lowly. A threatening look was on her face, but it didn't scare Carlos. He just felt bad that he had to lie to her, even though it was for a good cause.

"I'm not lying," Carlos's voice didn't go high pitched like it usually does when he's denying lying when he's actually lying. Stephanie relaxed a little at that but her eyes were still narrowed at him. Her eyes flickered to his hand playing with something in his pocket and her eyes widened. "You're lying! Carlos, what are you hiding! You know I hate lies!"

He didn't mean to do it, he swears. It wasn't supposed to come out. He was supposed to stay strong and keep the proposal a secret. But what happened instead? He cracked. Carlos hated seeing Stephanie worked up and he knows how much she hated lies. It just flew out, he seriously didn't mean to! "IT'S A RING!"

Stephanie looked confused beyond belief. She had a pretty good idea what kind of ring it was and who it was for, but she couldn't bring herself to the exact facts. "Wait," She let out slowly. "What kind of ring?" She gulped, already knowing the answer. Carlos kept on looking down, ashamed that he let it all go this far. "Hey," Stephanie said softly, lifting up his chin with her finger. "Answer me."

"It's an engagement ring," Carlos kept his eyes locked on hers, not daring to look away even for a second. "It was for later on. Or whenever, I was really just thinking of ways to ask you because I'm so nervous that my mind has become completely blank. But now that idea is ruined because I just screwed everything up like I always do! Damn it, Carlos! Why can't you just get one thing—" He didn't get to finish. Why? Because Stephanie feverishly crashed her lips against Carlos's.

Carlos responded eagerly. He didn't feel like a screw up anymore. He didn't feel like he messed everything up. He just felt loved. Not only by Stephanie but by everyone around him. Even though this wasn't his day, he could sense his day coming real soon. He pulled away, grabbing Stephanie's face with both of his hands. Giving her one small little peck, he let go and dug into his pocket. He grabbed the box and opened it, getting down on one knee and looking up at the woman of his dreams. "Stephanie King; I've loved you from the very beginning. I was never really the romantic type and I was never good at relationships, but I knew, from the very first day that you weren't just some horror movie director. To me, you were much more. Your mysteriousness only drew me in more and your personality always gave me bubbles inside," Stephanie giggled, looking down for only a second. "That one day at the dance; oh, I could not stop thinking about that night! It just kept replaying in my head. But it didn't matter, because that meant you kept replaying in my head. Stephanie, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you, please, marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" Carlos jumped up and wrapped her in a tight hug. He was so happy that he could barley even think. Once they pulled away, he slid the ring on her finger and looked deep into her eyes. "Thank-you Carlos."

"And how is Mrs. Mitchell enjoying her wedding?" Logan asked, swooping down and give Camille a light kiss on the cheek. He took the seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

She smiled while rubbing his arm. "I don't know, I think it could be better," She joked.

"Aha, you're so funny," He turned her around so he could face her. They were sitting fairly close, ignoring everyone around them. "I know you love knowing that you're going to see me every day."

Camille laughed; her melodic laugh rang in Logan's ears, making him smile even wider. "How could I not love it? Seeing your beautiful face brightens my face every time." Camille loved the idea of being with Logan all the time. They had already moved in together, getting married made it all official. She pinched his cheeks and he blushed.

He was about to lean in and kiss her but the sudden sound of people barging in. And he was right. Carlos, James and Kendall were sprinting towards him, as if they were in a race. They ended up running into the two. "Woah, hey!" Logan yelled afterwards.

"Sorry buddy, but we gotta go!" James flashed him one of his bright smiles. James was actually really happy at this moment and since he was about to perform with his best friends, it made it all so much better. Logan shot him a confused look; he was totally forgetting that they were going to perform. "We have to go perform!"

Carlos started jumping up and down like a little boy about to get his Christmas present. "Yeah! Big Time Rush is back, baby!"

"If it's for you guys to perform, go! I want to hear you guys sing," Camille sent Logan an adorable look, strong to make him melt inside.

Kendall smirked. "You heard the lady," He and Carlos pulled Logan upright by his arms. "Wait, who's going to introduce is?"

Their answer was right on stage. There on stage, was Stephanie with the microphone in hand. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves? Well, great, because your night is about to get even better! The boys from Big Time Rush are here to perform for you!" The guys rushed up to their stage, Carlos grabbing the microphone from Stephanie while she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then joined Camille and Jo as they watched the performance.

_If I ruled the world,  
I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti.  
If I ruled the world,  
Every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground.  
If I ruled the world,  
I'd dream out loud._

So everybody get up, up, out of your seats,  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach!  
Jump up, up, up, on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo!  
Up, up, out of your seats,  
Be who you are love is all you need.  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing ayo!

If I ruled the world,  
I would give it, give it all to you,  
Give it, give it, give it all to you!

_If you were my girl,  
You'd never have to worry about another thing, no.  
Cuz I'd rule the world,  
And you'd be right next to me, running this shoes,  
We'd throw every rule in the book out and bring down the house.  
If you were my girl,  
We'd dream out loud._

_So everybody get up, up, out of your seats,  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach!  
Jump up, up, up, on the beat singing ayo, ayo, ayo!  
Up, up, out of your seats,  
Be who you are love is all you need.  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing ayo!_

If I ruled the world,  
I would give it, give it all to you,  
Give it, give it, give it all to you!

That was the perfect song to get everybody on their feet, dancing and singing along to the song. Stephanie, Camille and Jo were the worst. They were screaming the words out instead of singing them. But can you blame them? They were supporting the ones they loved.

_Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything,  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing,  
You by my side, yeah._

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.  
You calm me down,  
There's something about the sound of your voice.

I, I, I, I never, never, never,  
As far away as it may seem, no.  
Soon we'll be together,  
We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo,  
It's just one thing that I gotta do.  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,  
Hello, tuck you in every night.

And I can hardly take another goodbye,  
Baby, won't be long.  
You're the one that I'm waiting on,  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah.

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls,  
That know my name,  
But don't you worry,  
'Cause you have my heart.

It ain't easy to keep on moving, city to city,  
Just get up and go.  
The show must go on,  
So I need you to be strong.

I, I, I, I never, never, never,  
As far away as it may seem, no.  
Soon we'll be together,  
We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo,  
It's just one thing that I gotta do.  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,  
Hello, tuck you in every night.

And I can hardly take another goodbye,  
Baby, won't be long.  
You're the one that I'm waiting on,  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah.

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you.

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind.  
No, there ain't no one better,  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember,  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine!

This was the perfect song as well. To Jo and Camille, it really spoke to them. They went away sometime to film something and the guys went on tour, and this song always reminded them of their relationship. And Stephanie spent years without seeing Carlos.

_You, you walked into the room,  
On a Friday afternoon.  
That's when I saw you for the first time,  
And I was paralyzed._

_Time stopped ticking, my hands keep shaking,  
And you don't even know that._

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied.  
I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside.  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes.  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by.  
Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind.  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes.  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._

_As the years go by I'm thinking about you all the time.  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed,  
Paralyzed by you._

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied.  
I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside.  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes.  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by.  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind.  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to,  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._

_Paralyzed, paralyzed,  
You got me tongue-tied.  
Paralyzed, paralyzed,  
Now I'm frozen inside.  
Paralyzed, paralyzed,  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed!_

The guests literally went wild, but of course nothing compared to Mama Knight. Kendall directed all the guests to go outside because the fireworks would be starting shortly. The guys came down to join the girls. They were so full of adrenaline and the smiles wouldn't come off their faces.

"Um, Stephanie? What's this on your finger?" James asked her with a confused look. Carlos's smile became even bigger; it actually looked a bit creepy by now. "ARE YOU CHEATING ON CARLOS AND GETTING MARRIED TO ANOTHER GUY!" James screamed loudly, looking affronted.

Stephanie laughed out loud, much to his confusion. "What, no! Of course not!" Carlos wrapped his arm around her. "We're getting married!" The next thing that happened? Camille and Jo screamed as if they were getting raped. Kendall, Logan and James jumped on Carlos, bringing them all to the ground.

"Congrats man!" They were screaming at him. They all got up off each other and pulled Carlos up. "But seriously man, this is great news, I'm happy for you!" Logan said proudly, nudging him on the shoulder.

There, in that moment, were the seven best friends that have been for years. Nothing and no one was going to change that. It was pure happiness and fate that showered them these past years. And everything they wanted was finally coming true.

"I love you guys."

* * *

**did you guys like it? i hope you did, so that way, you can review exactly what you thought of it! thanks so much! i'll be looking forward to waking up to some wonderful reviews! **

- Kaathy (:


End file.
